Return someday
by EvelynBass
Summary: After cotillion ,Chuck Bass left the UES without telling a soul where or why. Years later , the Dark knight returns in all his glory. B and N are preparing for their upcoming wedding , and to all the world they seem as happy as can be, but if that is the case ,why did Blair pale at the incoming blast announcing Chuck's return? NJBC C/B S/N.
1. Chapter 1

"Frail and dry

(And dry)

I could lose it all

But I cannot recall

It's all wrong

Don't you cry

(Don't you cry)

Clear away this hate

An' we can start to make it alright

So fly away

And leave it all behind

Return someday

With red in your eyes"

Lyrics: Breaking Benjamin

"Away"

Chuck Bass hated snow. He hated the way it clung to his clothes, leaving behind wet stains in its wake; he hated the way it melted in his hair, making it stand up in twenty different directions. He hated the way it fluttered down , like confetti at a wedding ...but most of all, he hated the way that he didn't hate it at all , given that, even if it ruined his clothes, his hair, and reminded him of the awful institution that is marriage... it also reminded him of her.

The white, wet feathery flakes reminded him of equally white fingers, digging into his back. Of equally wet kisses shared in moments of unparalleled passion, and also of similarly feathery kisses across a damp neck in that mutilating moment after... Mutilating? Simply because it would forever leave a scar in a heart that –supposedly- didn't exist.

Considering all of the above it only seemed fitting that on the day , that would change all of the days to come- On the day Chuck Bass was being forced to leave behind all that he held dear in his short, eventful life- that it would be snowing. The irony of the reason he was leaving wasn't lost on the young man, leaning against the cold glass of his suite window, clutching a glass of premium scotch in his hand. His dark chocolate eyes not gazing out, as would be expected when departing a beloved city, but, instead focused on the ice swirling in the deep brown liquid.

He knew that this was of his own doing. Chuck Bass was no coward. He could admit to his faults, his mistakes were clear to him...and he had many, but this, he was sure, wasn't a mistake nor a fault. Leaving...that was the mistake , and yet he could not convince himself to stay, for if he stayed, he would destroy, not just himself but surely two of the most prominent and important people in his life.

She would not choose him willingly, that became clear a few hours ago at cotillion. Charles closed his eyes for a moment. Reliving the horrendous memory as the elevator doors closed behind the embracing couple, the sheer comrade in Nate's eyes as he wink towards his best friend. A bitter laugh escaped from his throat. He wasn't a best friend's backside.

"Mr. Bass? Your car's here." The voice pulled him from his sombre thoughts. He turned around, facing his father's minion. Clearing the glass with one gulp, Chuck placed it on the small table next to the canter. His fingers caressing the soft wood under the crystal in a nostalgic gesture, before he straitened his shoulders and walked out, the 1812 on the door briefly catching his eye.

**Spotted: C leaving the UES under the cover of darkness like a Bass out of hell, bags packed and adjourning his signature red scarf. This seems oddly familiar. A high profile , disappearing in the dead of night. Where are you off to C? Boarding school in Connecticut , perhaps? Let's just hope you return sooner than S did. A year is such a long time to wait. **

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Not Gossip Girl nor any of the lyrics I use.**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets**

"Why do you smile

Like you've been told a secret?

Now you're telling lies

'Cause you have sworn to keep it.

But no one keeps a secret,

(No one keeps a secret.)

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brain,

Becoming a living hell.

'Cause everybody tells

(Everybody tells)"

Lyrics: Pierces

"Secrets"

Everybody has something to hide and on the Upper East Side, these surreptitious on-goings are usually the stuff of legends. A Powerful tycoon burning down a building, killing a man in the process. A well-known lawyer leaving his wife and daughter for someone of the same gender. A wealthy socialite, sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend...or her best friend tumbling in between the sheets with her boyfriend- which ever- but nothing stirs up rumours like an heir to a dynasty slipping away in the wee hours of the night, only to return six years later, a completely different person...or so it would seem to everyone but the hazel eyed beauty staring at her phone in absolute astonishment.

**Spotted:**** Chuck Bass boarding his Daddy's jet. Destination...UES. Well, well, well, my little lambs, looks like the black sheep has swopped his charcoal coat for a shinny white one. C returning home after years of community service across the world. Feeding the starving in Ghana, building homes for the needy in tornado alley and his most recent good-will endeavour, helping out in Peru. Who says the devil can't be redeemed? Daddy must be proud. Welcome back C, maybe now you'll tell us why you left in the first place. **

**Xo Xo**

**Gossip Girl **

He's coming home. The blast came in about five minutes ago, the first one bearing his name in what felt like ages. Blair seemed unable to move from the spot on the edge of her bed, or remove her gaze from the photo off the impeccably dressed man staring back at the lens - for all signs of the boy she once knew, were surely gone. Chuck looked different, more mature without looking harsh; the animosity absent in his defined facial structure was left for his eyes, once again reminding her of dark Belgium chocolate...shadowy, with a hint of bitterness. He was clothed in a superbly fitting black suit, white shirt, plum necktie (strait not a bow) and surprisingly –the one familiar thing about this picture, except for his eyes - his scarf.

Blair closed her eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. The only thing he chose not to change ... and the only prove that he hasn't changed one bit, despite what the world might think. Not many people knew what that piece of cloth (granted an expensive piece of cloth, but just a chunk of material, none the less) meant. It was his trademark. His way of saying "I'm Chuck Bass" without actually uttering the words, and those words meant only one thing...trouble.

Finally snapping out of her catatonic state by the realization, Blair got up and moved in slow motion into her closet, closing the door behind her quietly. Kneeling in front of her Prada's, Chimmy Choo's and Gucci's, she reached back carefully extracting a box buried deep in the recess of her closet. Her fingers gently caressed the golden leafs adorning the lid, before removing it and placing it gently beside her. An eerie sadness crept over her as she gazed upon the items in the box. These were the few mementos' she had of those stolen moments in high school, of the only time she stepped out of her fairytale and into the real world. The world of Charles Bartholomew Bass, her best kept secret. A shaky sigh escaped from her mouth as her fingertips fluttered across the first article.

A dress once discarded on a stage during a daring burlesque performance at Victrola. A vision of intertwined limbs in the back of a moving limo flashed across her line of vision, causing her heart to hammer against her ribcage. She dropped the custom made Waldorf Original next to her , refusing to slip back into that particular memory, and moved on to the square shaped box, a beautiful, one of a kind diamond necklace worn only twice, resided inside. Worn once on the night of her seventeenth birthday, and again on the night he disappeared ... the night she chose Nate. A sigh escaped from her carefully painted lips as the memories washed over her. She wore the necklace to cotillion as a show of peace after their little disagreement earlier in the day, but he didn't notice it. No, he was too busy plotting his "Carter V.S Nate" showdown. An all too recognizable anger threatened to climb up her chest. Her fingers went from touching the cold diamonds, to playing with her Van der Bilt engagement ring, resting snugly on her finger. With an irate movement she closed the box, pushed the dress back into its storage place and stormed out of the closet, grabbing her purse as she closed the door behind her –making sure to lock it , that box was a secret she chose to keep hidden - and practically ran down the stairs.

She shouldn't be thinking about this...about him. She should be having lunch with Nate as they agreed this morning. Blair flagged down a cab and directed the driver towards the Palace, desperately trying to forget the Gossip Girl blast, and the possible implications of the Basstard's return. She inhaled deeply, catching her breath and slowing her heart rate before gracefully exiting the cab and walking thru the grand doors leading to the lobby. She smiled coldly at the concierge who directed her towards Nate. A smile crept around the corners of her mouth and a calmness settled on her as she spotted her future husband, at the exact same moment he noticed her. He truly was handsome, in a pretty-boy kind of way, a voice whispered in the back of her mind, but she promptly silenced it by leaning in, wrapping her arms around Nate's neck and kissing him deeply. He returned her kiss for a brief moment before pulling back and observing her laughingly. "Wow, I'm glad to see you too, Blair." She blushed a delightful shade of pink, and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you that's all."

Nate took his seat as well and touched her hand in comfort. "It's fine. I already ordered for you, hope you don't mind?" Blair shook her head and leaned back in her chair, crumbling her napkin in her lap. He knows her so well.

"So...did you see the blast?" She asked, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to hide her snooping. Nate nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah , can you believe it? After all these years he's finally coming home." The fervent enthusiasm on Nate's face brought a genuine grin to hers. He really missed his best friend, even if Nate often visited Chuck; she knew that it wasn't entirely the same as having him here.

"He should be here any minute." Blair's head snapped up and she laughed nervously.

"How's that possible? The blast came in 30 minutes ago?" Forgetting, for a moment, her supposed joy over his homecoming. Nate frowned at her strange response.

"He's Chuck Bass, Baby. Money talks. Especially Bass money." Nate glanced over her shoulder and the confused expression vanished, being replaced by the same childish joy Nate was known for , and Blair knew exactly what- or rather whom - caused this sudden change in demeanour.

"Well, I didn't expect a welcoming committee, Nathaniel." O my, that voice. That deep hypnotic voice , whispering naughty and dirty things into her ear .Without thinking Blair turned around, locking eyes with the very object of their discussion a mere two minutes ago. He was leaning against a pillar a few steps away from them, one hand in his pocket and the other one clutching a glass filled with single malt. He had obviously over-heard their conversation. God, how arrogant of him...and how utterly typical.

"Chuck!" Nate exclaimed as he flew up and embraced his runaway best friend in a gaudy excitement. Chuck simply chuckled and patted Nate on the back in a friendly gesture before turning towards the frozen woman sitting ram-rod strait in her chair, a noticeably softer, but equally mischievous look in his dark orbs.

"Blair."

She plastered a hardly believable smile on her lips and nodded in greeting.

"Chuck."

Her voice didn't portray any of the thoughts once again mashing inside her skull. She was wrong earlier... he has changed. If possible, this Chuck with the slightly warmer eyes and all too familiar smirk is way more dangerous than the one she had known when she was younger, because what she saw in him now was a darkness she's only seen in one other person...herself. A darkness he's always had in him, she was sure...but something must have brought it to the surface. A Slight, barely visible frown appeared on Blair's forehead. What happened in the last six years?

**A/N: All right, Chapter two is up and Chuck is back! This was unbelievably hard to write, but once Chuck came into the picture I finally got my groove back, so the next chapter will be up much sooner.**

**I would like to thank all the gentle souls who were kind enough to give this story a chance. You really inspired my writing. Please do make any suggestions you have, and I'll be sure to try and interpret them. **

**Ps. Nate is really hard to write considering I've never really paid attention to his character, so any Nate addicts out there please PM me if you're willing to help me pay true justice to the Uppers East Side's golden boy.**

**Lots of Love**

**EB xoxo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**This is unbeta-ed so please excuse any mistakes or tell me so I can fix it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lies**

"I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Do anything you asked me to

I'd sell my soul for you

I'd do it all for you

If you just believe in me

And you'll never see a day, I'll ever break your heart

You'll see the sky fall down before it ever get's that far

I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms

Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy 'bout you."

Lyrics: Meatloaf

"I'd lie for you"

An addiction is described as being dependent on something...but how can this be a true depiction of an addict if in reality we are all reliant on something or other to make us feel that much needed relief from reality, whether it's a favourite movie, money, attention, fame, lust...love. Anything to get that much needed fix .We all do desperate things to obtain what we desire and thus in reality we are all addicts and junkies.

We are all dependent on something or- in the case of Blair Cornelia Waldorf- on someone. She always thought she knew who that someone was, but as of late that surety has crumbled. Not that she'd ever admit to this. What she would acknowledge –only to herself, thou- is something she realised about ten seconds after the blast came in proclaiming Chuck's speedy departure all those years ago. He was her quick fix, her addiction, her aficionado. Strange how this was the one memory flashing thru her mind's eye the moment his lips touched her skin as he pressed a characteristic kiss on the back of her hand. It felt astonishingly habitual...casual as he simply walked towards her, took her hand and kissed it.

A shadow of his infamous smirk was dancing around the corners of his mouth when he lifted his head, his thumb skimmed over her engagement ring as he slid his hand from hers. He hadn't forgotten what it felt like to be with her, and he knew she hadn't forgotten either. The message in his almond shaped eyes were clear as he held her gaze a few brief seconds before stepping back and sitting down across from her, his attention returning to his best friend , whom had returned to his seat after the flamboyant greeting earlier.

Nate's smile hadn't even dimmed a single watt during Chuck and Blair's exchange. He didn't think anything of the way his best friend greeted his fiancé. Chuck was just being Chuck. He was just glad Chuck had returned to the Upper East Side, and thus to their life's. He really needed him, he needed someone to talk to...to give him advice. Chuck had always been his go-to guy and he saw no reason that this would have changed.

"So what brings you back to our humble adobe, Bass?" Blair asked while folding her napkin in her lap, appearing uninterested in his answer. A slight furrow appear on Nate's brow at Blair's question, realising for the first time that he hadn't wondered what Chuck's motives were , so Nate leaned back folding his arms across his chest , awaiting Chuck's reply.

"Well..." Chuck lifted his finger, beckoning a nearby waiter, before finishing his sentence "... it seems my father has plans for me."

Nate cringed a bit at the sound of utter distain in his friend's voice. Comprehension dawned on him. Bart summoned Chuck home. Of course, it made sense. Even after all Chuck's work around the world, Bart still saw his son as a spoiled child wasting his money on whores, drugs and alcohol. Even if the last one was still slightly true, Nate knew better than anyone how much Chuck had accomplished...and he wasn't revering to the community service. No, that was just to clean up his image a bit for the Board of Bass Industries.

The waiter finally reached them, and Chuck threw an inquisitive arch of his eyebrow towards his companions. Nate declined another drink by shaking his head. "Blair?" She lifted her glass indicating she was still good. Chuck surged and pointed to his empty glass "Another, please." The waiter nodded and scrambled away after a quick "Yes, Sir". It was quiet around the table for a while, all their thoughts on the possible reasons behind Bart's sudden change of heart. Even if Chuck never explained why he took off, the word around the UES was that Bart got tired of his son's disobedience and had thus decided to send him away.

Just as Nate was about to ask it this was indeed the truth, his phone beeped, breaking the silence. He pulled it from his pocket staring at the text he had just received, warmth crawling up his chest as he read the small black words.

Nathaniel sighed dramatically while placing his phone back. He cleared his throat and pushed up out of his chair.

"It seems I've been summoned myself." A look of regret crossed his handsome face as he reached out towards Chuck, whom looked a bit surprised at Nate's sudden hurry to get away, but shook the hand stretched out towards him non- the- less. A pout shaped around Blair's red lips as Nate pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"Who could possibly be more important than your fiancé and recently returned best friend?" Blair asked with genuine interest, a hint of worry barley concealed beneath her words - She really didn't want to be alone with Chuck- but Nate was oblivious to her distress, as usual. He just grinned at her, tucking a hair behind her ear and thus successfully avoiding looking her in the eye. A fact Chuck noticed immediately.

"Hm...My grandfather wants to talk to me about... Trip's new campaign and you don't keep my grandfather waiting."

Nate laughed a bit too loudly to be truthful. He realised this and leaned in once again placing an awkward kiss against Blair's cheek to cover his mistake. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'll make it up to you later." Blair smiled sweetly, the disapproval clearly written in her russet eyes, but she kept her expression lovingly. Chuck simply sat back, observing the exchange with a silent curiosity. Nate was a horrible liar. Blair chose to ignore the before mentioned fact even if it was as obvious as day.

"We should celebrate you homecoming with a decent party, Man. Tonight?" Chuck shook his head in a slight tormented gesture and an all knowing smirk on his face as he glanced up at Nate.

"I'll regrettably have to decline, Nathaniel. Lily seems to think I should be welcomed back with a torturous dinner with my family." A sympathetic chuckle escaped from Nate's throat.

"We could grab a drink afterward?" He asked and Chuck nodded.

"Sure. Suite 1812?"

Nate smiled widely, a nostalgic light burning in his blue eyes.

"Just like old times." He glanced at Blair one more time, touching her hand lightly, but definitely avoiding looking directly at her, before disappearing into the crowd of tables. Chuck followed the retreating form with suspicion and scepticism in his eyes. It appears he's not the only one keeping secrets.

He grinned into his refilled glass as he slowly drank a bit of the amber liquid.

"How do you **do **that?" Blair's sudden question caught him a bit off guard.

"What?" He asked after quickly swallowing down the burning liquor, his head tilting a little to the side slightly startled. The gesture softened her heart. This is the part of Chuck Bass she could learn to lo-like...like.

"Drink glass after glass of that horrible toxin without getting even a little bit tipsy?" She indicated towards the tumbler in his hand with a swoop of hers.

While he's been pondering Nate's hasty exit, she had apparently been studying him. Chuck couldn't help but be amused at her actions. She truly was a very unique woman. Not for the first time since he first saw her again, he noticed how rare a beauty she possessed. She still wore her hair in those enticing auburn ringlets he so very much enjoyed pulling his fingers thru. She'd replaced her signature headband with a delicate headdress consisting of a string of glittering diamonds. Her lips were painted a ruby red, enunciating just how full and kissable they were. He placed the half empty drink back on the table, pulling his thoughts away from these traitorous grounds, focusing instead on the ice swirling in his most favoured drink.

He smiled softly before answering her question "Years and years of practice my dearest Blair." A teasing air appears in his ochre eyes as he notices the blissful light in hers.

Blair smiled sweetly, until it hit her whom she was joking with. Her expression became stern and she sat up a bit straighter, squaring her shoulders. Charles merely observed her behaviour with the in-control confidence he was known for, recognizing her stance. She was about to get serious...or run away. A silent sigh slipped from between his lips. Let's get this over with.

"Chuck, about our ..."

"I won't tell him." He interjected before she could finish her sentence, his voice level ...honest.

This surprised her, usually he would make her life a living hell...what is he planning? She kept her face strait and indifferent. Her eyes searched his for any signs of betrayal... she found none. Who was this person?

"Of course you won't .You wouldn't want to lose your best friend, would you?" A superior tone slipped into the wordS.

Chuck shook his head in disbelieve, a slightly humorous grin on his lips. She was still using the same old coping meganism's she had been prone to as a teenager. If that's they game she wanted to play, he had no objections.

"No, Waldorf. I surely wouldn't want to lose my best friend, but on top of that, our little fling was years ago, even if it was very enjoyable, it's in the past. I've changed. I've grown up...unlike you apparently." He saw the moment his insult hit home, knocking her breath away. Her pupils dilated briefly, the colours seem to disappear from her once flush cheeks.

All she was capable of was gaping at him in utter astonishment. Twice in one day this man had left her in complete bewildered. Chuck sighed again, reaching across the mahogany table, taking her hand in his. She attempted to pull away but he just increased his hold on her dainty fingers.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, Blair, but six years is a long time. A very long time when all you've known has gone to hell. I've been thru some seriously... revolutionizing experiences." He kept his intense dark gaze focused on hers, willing her to understand. Conveying a message she was unable to grasp.

"Do you understand what I'm attempting to say?"

She nodded although she was as confused as ever by his sudden solemn behaviour. So very unlike the Chuck Bass she grew up with. Chuck's eyes skimmed over her feature sensing her uncertainty. He rubbed over his eyes in a tired movement before once again bringing her hand up, pressing his lips lightly against her palm.

"It's alright, Waldorf." He said softly, dropping her hand and getting up.

Blair opened her mouth to say something, to make him stay, the warm imprint his lips left behind on her skin burning, but the words refused to come out. He straightened his spine; power and importance seem to radiate from him as he smiled gallantly. The serious man from a few seconds ago, disappearing into thin air.

"Enjoy your lunch, Waldorf. We'll speak soon." He winked playfully, turned and walked away.

Blair sat back in her seat, entirely exhausted by the suspenseful morning. Make that three times he's left her absolutely speechless ...and it's not even two o'clock yet. Her eyes landed on the ice chilled glass of scotch Chuck had left behind, she hesitate for a brief moment before reaching over and knocking the drink down in one swallow. It burned all the way down, matching the effects of Chuck's strange behaviour.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped thru the lavishly decorated door of the Palace Hotel into the courtyard. He could still feel Chuck's questioning gaze burning into his back. For a concise moment had forgotten whom he was dealing with -plus he hated having to lie to his best friend. Contraire to what people thought Nate was actually a very honest person. He breathed in deeply; inhaling the smells and sounds of the city he so loved. Taking a moment to calm his erratically beating heart, before walking towards the street crawling with movement, and haling a cab. The driver smiled into the rear-view mirror, treating Nate to a toothy grin as he climbed into the yellow automobile.

"Where to?" Nate gave the man an address in Brooklyn and leaned back, resting his head against the worn leather as the cabbie pulled into traffic. The movement of the car helped to further relax him, pushing his thoughts towards the text he'd received earlier.

"**It's a courter after 1, I'm all alone, and I need you now." XoXo**

The words were lyrics from a Lady Antebellum song, but they were also a code. It was of the utmost importance that these meetings be kept a secret. Not that putting the time in a text was very subtle... they'd have to figure something else out. The car lurked to a stop as they reached their destination.

"Here we are, Mate."

Nate smiled at the man's obvious Australian accent, wondering in the back of his mind why the man would possible need to be a cab-driver in New York. He fished some cash out of his pocket, handing it to the Australian Batman character. His sneer really did resemble the Joker's, just in a less evil way. With these strange thoughts cursing thru his mind, Nate vacated the cab and absentmindedly closed the door. His gaze taking in the rundown appearance of The Antebellum.

The building use to be quite magnificent, in fact, it still was, unfortunately in was situated in the wrong part of town. Nate sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets, guilt- as always before these meetings- crawling up his spine with every step he took, and yet he still kept on going. He walked thru the beautifully carved oak doors, past the lavish bar and up the grand staircase twisting around the bar, towards the private rooms he knew resided just above this one. His hand hesitated a brief moment before purposefully turning the knob. The door slid open without any protest.

She was already here. He could detect the light sent of her perfume hanging in the air. Jasmine and vanilla. Nate quietly pushed the door closed behind him, loosening his tie as his feet lead him across the plush carpet, towards the bed placed in the middle of the room. He sat down, pulling his fingers thru his already unruly hair. He was just about bent down to undo his shoes, when the bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam escaped into the bedroom.

Nate held his breath in anticipation, all doubts clearing from his mind as she stepped thru the spray of fog, wrapped in a dangerously small towel. His eyes devoured her scantily clad body from the top of her long wet golden tresses , down across her angelic face , slightly pausing as their gazes met and she step toward him , her hips swaying as she moved.

"I thought you said we were done?" His voice sounded hoarse to himself.

She halted in front of him, standing between his legs, as she leaned down pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this anymore." He closed his eyes in sheer need as her fingers fluttered across his suite clad shoulders. He swallowed, desperately trying to keep a level head, but that became impossible as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders. She held her finger against his lips to silence him.

"Not now."Her plush lips folded around his ear as she whispered the throaty words, gentle nibbling on the lobe. She looked up at him for a brief second, a pleading light in her indigo eyes.

"I need this, Nate." The desperation and sadness was clearly audible in her soft, gentle voice as she breathed the words against his lips. Nate finally caved, his hands moving up her back as he pulled her closer. "Serena." Her name escaped from his lips in sigh of surrender as she pushed him back, her hands folding around his neck as their lips met in a desperate haste.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I was experiencing some technical difficulties!** **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I adore all reviews.**

**Thanks to Skye , Anna , Natty , Ladynet , olmigossip , coleyoo ,sisinka93 ,fanny0997 and all the guests that reviewed! Also a hearty thanks to all whom followed and favoured this story! This is my first fanfic and thus resides close to my heart.**

**P.S This will probably turn M-rated in the future chapters, so please tell me if your onboard or not.**

**Lots of Love.**

**EBxoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of...

But I won't do that."

**Lyrics: Meatloaf**

"I would do anything for love"

This is it. This, right here, is the moment she loves the most. The moment she lives for...the moment she lies for. This moment of utter and absolute freedom, when the world seizes to exist outside of this oddly decorated suite, in a once magical hotel. This split second after they'd made love –she refuses to think of it as simply having sex - when he pulled her close and she could just lay here, her head on his chest, eyes closed, ear pressed against his damp skin and listen to his slowly steadying heart beat. When she could press her palm against his abdomen and feel his breathing return to normal. It was all so...so _invétéré_. His hand would lightly rub up her arm, like a gentle caress, before settling in her hair, twirling a strand of her gleaming golden locks around his index finger. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, just above her brow, and whispered her name in a sigh. His breath felt warm against her moist skin, his lips scorching.

Truly, she must have died sometime in the last hour for this is surely what heaven must feel like. It was so easy to get caught up in the allusion when they were like this, but as all good things in life... this too must come to an end, and it did. As soon as she allowed herself to fall back to Earth and remembered that he wasn't hers...he belonged to – if not necessarily with- her best friend.

An almost poignant sigh escaped from Serena's lips as reality caught up with her and she turned out of Nate's embrace, the usual knot forming in her throat when their bodies were no longer touching. She sat up and reached for the robe she kept hanging over the bedpost. The red satin felt refreshingly cold against her heated skin, as she pulled the robe over her shoulders, tying it at the waist to cover her naked form. She knew he was watching her. She could feel his darling- now light- blue eyes burrowing into her back. His curiosity scribbled underneath the free falling façade he kept up, even now. They could both think more clearly now.

"I know I shouldn't have ...arranged this." She gestured randomly in the air in a slightly hopeless motion, unable to take the suddenly thick atmosphere anymore, and equally unable to explain her actions. The tragic thing is, they had actually stuck to the plan for about a month until today, when she decided to give up trying to stay away from him and had sent him that blasted text, not even for a second doubting that he'd show up.

Nate sat up a little, pulling on the sheets as he reclined against the antique headboard, willing her to explain why she'd arranged a meeting, after they'd agreed- or rather she'd insisted- to stop as soon as his engagement became public knowledge.

Serena swallowed nervously, refusing to face him as she pulled her hair up in a knot, her one hand digging in the bedside drawer for something to keep her hair up until she felt him move behind her. She knew he was sitting behind her even before he touched her; his sheer presence was enough to make her breath catch. Her hand stilled the moment Nate's arms wrapped around her, pulling her to lean against his muscular chest. His lips fluttered across her shoulder in small butterfly kisses, before settling just below her ear, in her neck.

"It's alright, S. No need to explain."

His hands rubbed up her arms, resting on her shoulders as his thumbs gently pressed into her tight muscles, loosening the knots. Serena closed her eyes, relaxing against the hard body behind her. They stayed like that for a while. Serena almost getting lost in his touch before something occurred to her and her eyelids flew open.

"You can't tell him." Nate's hands halted for a moment, briefly showing his shock, at the unexpected words.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

She sighed, turning around, taking his hands in hers, and looking directly into his eyes. A begging Indigo meeting a questioning sea-blue.

"Nate, Chuck can't know. You can't tell him."

Understanding registered on his handsome face. She must have seen the blast. Serena pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it as she tried to find the words to explain her request, without letting Nate know about what she saw at Blair's seventeenth birthday party. Even if that happened years ago, she'd have to talk to Blair first, she had to find out what exactly happened between the Queen B and the Dark Knight. Nate frowned, observing her intently.

"He'll keep our secret, Serena. He's my best friend." A nervous breath slipped from her mouth as she looked away from him, focusing on something on the other side of the room. The silence stretched between them until Serena finally locked her gaze with Nate's again, seemingly finding the words she'd been looking for.

"He's changed, Nate. Please, I'm begging you. Don't tell him about us." Nate stared at her for a moment, searching for something he apparently found for he nodded in surrender as pulled her closer.

"Fine, it'll be our secret." He felt, more than saw, her agree against his shoulder as her hands crawled behind his back and she rested her lithe body against him.

Chuck closed his eyes as he pulled on the joint in his hand. The sweet taste of Hash filling his mouth and throat as the smoke worked its way into his lungs and, eventually, his bloodstream, finally giving him the release he's been dying for ever since he walked away from Blair in the restaurant. He studied the white roll of herbs resting between his thumb and index finger as he took in the once familiar taste. They say the sense of smell is usually the one to trigger forgotten memories, but he disagrees.

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the coach. God, how beautiful she looked, and tasted. His body started to ache the moment his lips touched her flawless skin and her unique floral sent filled his nose. It brought back images and memories long forgotten. How he wanted to taste more of her. He wanted to taste every inch of her snowy white skin, it was a need so fierce and so unexpected that it had driven him to light a freaking joint, something he hadn't done in years. He knew he was being idiotic and stupid when he lighted the darn thing, but he needed something stronger than Scotch to pull his thoughts away from Blair's lips, her eyes, and all that delicious flesh buried underneath her prim and proper librarian outfit , begging him to pull her closer and awaken those long buried desires. He bet she would respond to his touch in a way that would surprise them both.

"Fuck."

He flew up, killing the glowing bud in a crystal ashtray on the small table, sitting in front of the settee. He rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his dark head into his hands. It felt strange being back, not at all how he thought it would feel coming home. He expected Nathaniel to be happy to have him return, but he truly didn't expect his family to react the way they had... especially not his father. Bart had been waiting for him when he entered the suite, and for the first time in his life, Chuck saw -for a split second- a hint of joy when Bart's eyes rested on his son. As usual, Chuck expected the worst when he noticed his father standing in front of the window, strait backed and superbly dressed in his black and gray pinstripe Armani, but, apparently all Bart had wanted was to greet his son and to remind him of the dinner Lily had arranged. Needless to say, Chuck was left speechless after his father patted him on his shoulder and left with a gentle smile curving around his normally harsh mouth. It still stunned him. Charles lifted his head, staring at the ash in front of him, before taking a deep breath. Well, all will be revealed in due time, he supposed. He pulled his fingers thru his hair, before getting up and walking towards his bedroom. All he could do for now, was sleep his jetlag away and prepare for the night to come. He had a few questions for Nathaniel and more than a few for his darling sister, Serena.

Blair plopped down on her desk chair, dropped her Gucci bag next to her and focused on the stag of papers demanding her attention. It was on days like this she hated being a defence attorney. It always demanded her absolute attention, and usually she loved being able to focus on her work, but not today. Today she felt the uncanny need to stretch out on a coach with her most beloved Audrey Hepburn and work out way she couldn't shake the feeling that her whole world was about to change. She just knew Chuck was to blame for this, somehow. Her life was perfect until this morning. Blair sighed drawing the first file towards her, forcing her wandering thoughts to return to her client's file.

**A/N: ****I know I've been tardy with updates, and I truly apologise for this. The reason behind my lack of updates, is simply that my sister got married, and my grandmother passed, so my inspiration as well as my time had been limited. I will try to update soon. The next chapter will be the dinner at the Bass residence, and Nate and Chuck's night out. I promise to make it exciting. **

**P.S**** I know the story has been progressing slowly, but I needed to explain a few things and set the scene for the rest of the story, as well as explain how each character feels. The drama will start in the next chapter.**

**All my love , EB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It's all coming back to me now**

"There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever  
I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I have ever made

But when you touch me like this

(Touch me like this)

And you hold me like that

(Hold me like that)

I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this

(Touch you like this)

And I hold you like that

(Hold you like that)

It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now  
It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now"

Lyrics: Meatloaf

"It's all coming back to me now."

Her assistant looked at her as if she's gone crazy, and maybe she has. She does realise that what she's doing is moronic and utterly insane, not to mention dangerous to her health, but she can't seem to help it. Every time she attempted to turn away from him, or walk in another direction, her feet decided to be in cahoots with her traitorously fluttering (Aching?) heart and follow the shortest route to his infamous lair.

So yes, she knew she was being an idiot.

She knew it when she walked thru those magnificent doors, entering the Palace Hotel.

She knew when she passed the beautifully gold decorated white pillars adorning the lobby.

She knew when she passed the check-in desk, and smiled half heartedly at the professional looking blond helping an elderly couple.

And it really , truelly hit her when the elevator doors closed behind her with a gentle 'thud', shutting her in total silence - except for the music playing softly in the background, Bach, maby? -Forcing her to stop and think about what she was about to do for what feelt like the hundredth time.

A shaky breath escaped from her carefully painted ruby-red lips, as she leaned back against the wall of the seemingly creeping elevator. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf...U are a completely narcissistic imbecile." She uttered the words softly, in a gentle sigh of acceptance, for as she's mentioned before, she was well aware of the fact that what she's doing is ludicrous and destined to end in disaster. Yet, when the doors finally 'whooshed' open, she continued her excursion into her own personal hell without a moment's hesitation.

His words just kept playing thru her head, his eyes kept popping up in front of her whenever she closed hers. "I've been thru some truly...revolutionising experiences." What the hell did he mean by that? It's been bothering her for the last hour and a half. So much so, she had to give up trying to work and had hailed a cab, determined to get to the bottom of his strange and vague statement.

She stopped in front of his door, her designer pumps sinking into the lush carpet of the hallway, starring at the golden 1812, without blinking for half a minute, before taking a deep breath and bringing her knuckles down on the wood in a quick succession.

She expected the door to open, or at the least someone to answer her knock...but nothing happened. Complete silence surrounded her as she stood waiting. It occurred to her that maybe he wasn't even here, maybe he'd gone out or had company- it would be so typical of him- but for some or other reason she decided to reach out and turn the knob, which in turn caused the door to swing open.

Blair stood frozen for a few moments, her eyes curiously peeking into the suite. It looked so clean. Except for the empty canter on the table and ...she frowned as her eyes noticed something lying in the ashtray next to the tumbler containing what she assumed was melted ice and the faintest hint of Scotch. She walked forward, focusing on the ash and half smoked joint. She bent down picking up the discarded roll, slowly, and slightly disgusted, smelling the thing.

That idiot, she wasn't the idiot here, he was! A fury so fierce and completely foreign to her bubbled up as she marched towards the closed door, bursting thru it without thinking for a second what she might find on the other side.

"You idiotic, stupid, imprudent, reckless and immature, Moron!" The words rang in the air like a siren breaking thru the waves of an unruly ocean.

Chuck jolted awake, fleeing up in complete bewilderment. The black Egyptian cotton sheets sank down, to barley cover his waist as his eyes searched the room for the hidden danger; he blinked repeatedly, trying to wake himself. He hasn't slept like that in ages. The effects of the Scotch and hash, combined with a serious case of jetlag, had practically put him in a coma and his mind was filled with a fog he was unable to clear.

Blair stared at him, seemingly unaware of the fact that he was completely unresponsive as well as half naked, except for the sheets strewn across his lap and a pair of pyjama bottoms. She marched forward, coming to a standstill inches away from the edge of the large bed, pushing the joint into his face. "How could you, Bass? You're not a child anymore! Weed? Really, Chuck? REALLY?" Her voice became louder as she spoke. She bent forward, enunciating every word until she was face to face with a "really" distorted and still mildly asleep Chuck Bass.

Chuck just looked at her, unable to decipher thru his ragged thoughts, why Blair Waldorf was standing in his room, pushing a joint into his face. She was apparently very displeased with him for a reason he could not comprehend nor get a handle on. He dragged a hand across his face in an attempt to wake himself and push her hand away... it worked. His eyes finally focused...on her. She was so close. He could see the little specks of green flickering in the deep brown of her eyes, the almost invisible freckles littering the bridge of her nose. Without thinking Chuck lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

Blair stopped talking the moment his flesh came in contact with hers. She could feel it, that strange, hypnotic crackling of the air around them. The heat radiated from his palm as he cupped it around her sweet face, affectionately stroking his thumb across her cheekbone.

Chuck pulled her closer, hesitating for a small lap of time while his gaze skimming over her features, before he pressed his lips against hers. It was a butterfly kiss; sweet, soft, undemanding and heartbreakingly tender.

She was unresponsive for a brief second before she gave in, reacting with ferocity that surprised as well as thrilled them both. **She** was the one to increase the pressure, to lean forward, to wrap **her** arms around **his** neck and to tumble forward landing on top of him.

Chucks hands travelled around her back, fisting in the soft tendrils of her hair as he deepened the kiss. Blair moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips, briefly lining the bottom one, exactly the way he use to do.

This, right here, is the moment she loves the most, the moment she lives for, and the moment she would eventually lie for.

The little voice in the back of her mind tried desperately to talk some sense into her, but she chose to ignore it, to push it away. Chuck's hands found the back of her dress and started undoing the fastenings. His fingers digged into her bare back, quite possibly leaving a mark or two, but she couldn't care less. She couldn't stop, he was too addictive. His eyes, his lips, his smell, the way he would murmur her name into her ear before he flipped them over. Blair loved it all...everything that made him how he was...everything that made him Chuck Bass. He slid his hands up her arms, lacing his fingers thru hers and thus pinning her hands above her head, and her beneath him. She arched her back, pushing her body closer to his. The heat and pull between them was undeniable...until Chuck suddenly stilled.

She opened her eyes- unable to remember when she had closed them- staring into the ochre depths of his. It took a few moments for her to regain herself, but she went rigid when she noticed the look on his face. What she saw scared her, for what she saw was a man beyond reason, a man so lost, so out of control that it caused her heart to clench in her chest in agony-not for herself , but for him. Blair couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare up at this familiar stranger.

He had lost control, and he hated it. He hated not being able to stop wanting her. He hated being unable to stop kissing her, touching her...desiring her. But what he absolutely despised, was knowing that she could never be his. He knew it the moment his finger brushed against that blasted ring resting on her finger, confirming what he had always known- The Blair Waldorf's of this world belonged with the Nate Archibald's... not the Chuck Basses.

The silence enfolded them, the only sound in the room, being their laboured breathing. They stared at each other for only God knows how long, before Chuck uttered a pained grunt, closed his eyes and rolled off of her, onto the bed.

Blair was still stunned, still unable to move. Her thoughts- and feelings- were in total chaos.

"Chuck..." She reached out towards him, but his hand snapped up, clenching around her wrist almost painfully.

"Don't, Blair...just don't.**" **His voice was muffled by the arm he had thrown across his face, but she could hear the little cracks in it.

Blair pulled her lip into her mouth, nibbling on it as her eyes skimmed over him. He was bigger than before. His arms more muscular, his chest broader and his abs more clearly defined. For the fourth time today she realised that this wasn't the Chuck Bass she had known...and yet a few moments ago, when he was kissing her and moving with her, she could have sworn that he hadn't changed a bit, or maybe their... connection or chemistry or whatever they've always had , hadn't changed. This bothered her... but not the reason one would expect. It was a problem, simply because if they were still as fundamentally attracted to one another, as drawn to the other, as they've always been, they would eventually stop denying it and give in to the fire. That could not happen again, if it did they would both burn...she was sure of it.

"Were in trouble, aren't we, Bass?"

He didn't answer her; instead he lifted his arm from his eyes and turned towards her. He studied her for a few moments before hesitantly lifted his hand, and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the light caress before she sat up, pulling her the straps of her dress over her shoulders. She reached back to refasten it, but Chuck stopped her, folding his hand over hers. He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck - his favourite spot – and dragged the zip closed. His arms folded around her waist and she leaned back against him.

"You haven't changed that much, Chuck, but you have changed."

"That may be the case, but I'm still Chuck Bass." Goosebumps spread across Blair's arms at the deep rumble of his voice as he finally said what she'd wanted to hear. Even if she hadn't realised it, until now.

"Have brunch with me tomorrow. We could catch up." Blair regretted the request as soon as it left her mouth. A cold space filled in behind her as she felt him move away, unwrapping his arms from around her waist.

"Your engaged, Blair...to Nate." She closed her eyes, swallowing on the knob in her throat as she nodded.

"It's what you've always wanted." She spun around, facing him. His face could have been carved from stone, a surprising contradiction to the gentleness in his voice, but then he always spoke in that tone when he was addressing her.

She sighed and stood up, her fingers itched to touch him, to be pulled thru his boisterous dark hair...instead they settled for pulling her dress back into place, before she turned around and walked out.

Chuck watched her go. He heard when the door closed behind her with a definite click, and fell back onto his bed, letting his lids drop over his eyes. That woman...she would be the death of him, he was sure of it. He needed to stay away from her and keep his hands to himself if he wanted his plan to work. The clock next to his bed started beeping erratically, throwing a wrench into his thoughts. Chuck groaned, slamming his hand onto the clock with force. Damn it, time to get ready for the family reunion. He sighed and sat up, throwing the sheets aside as he stood up, stretched his arms above his head and headed towards the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Chuck sighed and leaned his head against the wall as the elevator creped its way up the building, towards the penthouse. He truly dreaded this evening. The last thing he was in the mood for was exchanging pleasantries with his family. . He was sure to have a lot of time for his mind to wander towards a certain brown eyed brunette... and that was the one thing he did not need. He would much rather be lounging in a comfy couch at Victrola, focusing on the scantily dressed women dancing under the devilish red lighting on stage. So in preparation for the hellish ordeal that was destined to follow, he had done some research on one of Bart's newest projects. Once they started talking business, the night was sure to just fly by...and the sooner he got out of here, the better.

At least he would get to see Lily, and hopefully he would get a few moments alone with Serena. He needed to know a few things, and sadly, she was the only one that could provide him with the answers he needed. At the brighter side of things, he looked good, and he knew it. His hair was in carefully styled disarray, giving him an air of carelessness and distinct disinterest while still clearly portraying his importance and highlighting his most attractive features- his eyes and bone structure. He had dressed himself in an open neck light button down shirt, dark Armani suit, a matching light pocket square. It was formal without being stiff.

His eyes followed the lights above the door as he straitened his back, pushing his hands into his pockets, and counting down the moments until the doors whooshed open. Chuck inhaled deeply, preparing to take a step forward before he was knocked right back into the wall by a tumble of long limbs and flowing blond hair. A genuine smile – not a smirk- spread across his lips as he wrapped Serena in his arms, pulling her close for a brief embrace. "Hello, Serena." He laughed as he pushed her at arm's length, his hands resting on his shoulders as he took in how much she had change since the last time he saw her. "Chuck, I'm so glad your back!" She smiled brightly before taking his hand and practically dragging him out, into the apartment now inhabited by the Van der Bass Family. Chuck simply shook his head as he let himself be led by the blond Amazonian. She dragged him into the open plan kitchen/ dining room /parlour. It all still looked the same. He couldn't quite figure if this reassured or disconcerted him.

He spotted Lily immediately were she was standing near the fire place, holding a glass of Bordeaux gently in between her neatly manicured fingers. She was wearing a perfectly fitted cream dress, paired with a simple, yet elegant diamond dangling from her neck, matching earrings and bracelet as well as her Harry Winston wedding ring. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant chignon with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She had a warm smile curving around her lips and her eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

Chuck stepped away from Serena to press a kiss on his step-mothers cheek, his hand briefly resting on her arm in greeting.

"Lily. Thank you for arranging this." Her smile broadened and she rested her hand on his cheek.

"I'm just glad you've finally returned home, Charles." Her voice was soft in his ears as she smiled at him affectionately. It always surprised him how important Lily had become to him. It wasn't easy leaving home, despite what other people thought. After his father had married Lilly, she had tried to convince him to take his place in their combined households, but he'd refused. By then he had already established strong connections in the Middle East, Monaco and numerous other countries. If he'd given in to her request, all his work would have come undone.

"Where's Eric?" He asked just to keep the conversation going.

"He'll be here in a minute..." He voice trailed off as she stared into the distance, a light frown between her neatly waxed eyebrows. Chuck was about to ask her what troubled her when the undeniably strong footsteps of his father sounded from the stairs. Both, Charles and Lily turned around, facing the head of the house.

A differently warm smile than the one she gave Chuck appeared on her pink lips as she placed her glass on the table and walk towards her husband, reaching up and pressing a light kiss on his cheek. Despite being married for only three years, Bart and Lily acted like a long timed married couple. They were comfortable around each other and with each other around other people...especially their children. It made Chuck wonder if this is what Evelyn had seen in Bart... if his mother had had the vision to see past the stern and strict exterior of his father. He hoped so, for if Evelyn had shared his opinion of Bart...she must have been miserable.

Bart's gaze slipped from his wife towards his son. He could see the dread in Charles' eyes...The uncertainty in the set of his jaw and the way Chuck held his shoulders strait and pulled back, almost as if preparing for a fight. His heart ached at the sight of distrust in his firstborn's dark eyes. This was the reason behind his summoning. He desperately wanted to make amends...to get to know his only biological son and heir. Bart was aware of the fact that this would not be easy. He knew that time was against him and that Chuck resented him, but he hoped that at least this would change tonight. Bart untangled his arms from around Lily's waist and walked over to the drinking cabinet next to the fire place, poring two glasses of Scotch, and a gin and tonic. He was aware of the tension in the room as he turned his back on the other inhabitants.

"Well, dinner won't be served for at least another hour, so we might as well enjoy something to drink while we wait." He picked up one of the glasses filled with the amber liquid and held it out towards Charles. "Welcome home, Son." The atmosphere change instantaneous, Lily laughed softly and Serena clasped her hands together in a spontaneous burst of joy that- surprisingly- reminded Chuck of Nate. She snaked her arm thru his and clinked her gin and tonic against his. He smiled at her and took a large swallow from his glass. They've all gone crazy... he was sure of it.

Eric stared at the scene that greeted him as he stepped into the apartment. They actually looked like a family. Bart and Chuck were seated across from one another, apparently deep in conversation, while Lily and Serena were standing in front of the fire place, both staring into the burning logs, deep in thought. Lily suddenly lifted her gaze, noticing him. His mother smiled coldly as she lifted her glass towards him in a toast.

"Eric, my dear, so glad you could join us." The sarcasm was clearly noticeable in her words...or at least to him, the rest his 'family' seemed oblivious to the warning evidently audible in his mother's voice.

"Thanks, Mom." He answered, the same hint of mockery dripping from his mouth, as he pushed his hand into his pants pocket and leaned against the counter dividing the kitchen from the rest of the room.

Chuck observed the exchange with mild interest, simply because he was fundamentally a curious person and –usually- the animosity between two people could be used against them if it became necessary. He did notice thou that Eric acted very strangely...or at least, it seemed strange to him. The young man kept to himself for most of the night and except for initially greeting Chuck and politely asking about his time abroad, as if they were talking about a brief vacation, he didn't address Charles again.

Aside from this small deviation, the evening progressed rather as expected. The talked, they ate and then, just as Chuck was preparing to leave, Bart threw him a curveball and invited him to a last night cap...in his study. Chuck agreed, of course. So he bid farewell to the other three members of his undoubtedly strange family, and followed his father up the staircase, Scotch in hand.

Charles closed the door behind them as Bart walked towards the save situated in the wall of the room. He could hear the faint beeping as his father punched in the code. The heavy door swung open and Bart calmly started searching for something he found a few short moments later.

"Please, sit down." He indicated towards the only other chair in the room, besides the one behind the impressive oak desk - the one he sat down in. Chuck obliged his father, and sauntered over; taking the seat he was offered, but reclining back comfortably, placing his ankle on his knee, and balancing his glass on the bent one. Bart observed his son with a slightly amusement, but didn't comment at all, he simply pushed the folder across the table and sat back. They stayed like that for a while. Each of them appraising the man in front of him. It was an old and unchangeable ritual... a test of wills, in an odd way. Chuck sighed and swopped his Scotch for the folder. A slight smile curved around Bart's mouth as he watched his son devour the information presented to him. He watched as the small light of boredom in his son's familiar brown eyes- in Evelyn's dark brown eyes-, transformed into whole hearted interest.

"What is this?" Chuck asked, glancing up at his father after reading most of the file.

"I think it's rather obvious, isn't it? I'm thinking of retiring and I need someone to take over once I'm gone." Bart sat forward, resting his interlaced fingers on the gleaming desk. His eyes met those of his son in complete honesty.

All Chuck could do was stare at his father, doubt filling his mind. There had to be a catch, there always was. He said as much. Bart nodded and confirmed his suspicions.

"You cannot leave the city for more than a week, until this is finalised. If you do...you forfeit your shares and your rights as my heir." A clearly unwilling light filled Chuck's eyes at the request. He hated being trapped, even if he wasn't planning on leaving again so soon, he hated being restricted. A fact -he was sure- his father was conscious of.

"I have obligations abroad. Project that can't be left unmanned."

"I'm aware of that. The appropriate people will be appointed to oversee your interests until you are able to return to them." Bart sighed and pulled his fingers thru his greying hair – a most unusual thing for him to do, but he felt tired of sparring with Charles at every turn. So, instead of handling this like a business meeting he decided to give his son the figurative inch.

"I know that we've had a rather rocking relationship..." A bitter and breathless laugh slipped from between Chuck's lips before he could stop it, interrupting Bart mid sentence.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think, Father?" He raised a slightly mocking eyebrow, challenging the older man to address the elephant in the room -not that Chuck expected him to.

"Yes, maybe it is...but I want this to change. I want to know my son. I want to know you, Charles."

A loaded silence followed Bart's words. It seems the night was filled with surprises. Once again they appraised each other, but this time Chuck noticed a difference in his father's face. He could see it. He could see the extra lines on the corners of Bart's pale blue eyes, the slight softening in the other man's gaze. He could see the faint greying of the temples and the barley noticeable sagging of his always proud shoulders. The realization hit him square in the chest. Something was very wrong here.

"Are you...alright, Father? You aren't ill?" It felt strange, asking his father these questions, but he needed to know. Bart chuckled lightly. "Yes, Son. I'm perfectly well." For some reason, the reassurance seemed hollow, but Chuck chose to believe it... for once in his life he chose to ignore his gut and nodded in acceptance.

"Then it's settled." Bart pushed out of his seat, putting an end to the conversation. Chuck nodded and stood up, before bidding his father a good night, shaking the older man's hand and walking out.

**A/N: ****I'm not going to make any promises, because I always promise you some things and then I start writing and the story just takes its own direction so I would appreciate it if you kept your faith in me and this story. Please, please review!**

**O, I'm also desperately seeking a Beta, so if you're interested PM me.**

**Lots of love**

**EB xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 6:

Friends with -or without- benefits.

"I remember the way that we touched

I wish I didn't like it so much  
I get so emotional  
Every time I think of you"

Lyrics: Whitney Houston

"So emotional."

Life on the Upper East Side has never been easy, nor predictable. That was a well known fact to all who lived there and all who seeked –but did not necessarily find – refuge between the tall tower, marble lobbies and beautifully decorated penthouse apartments. People envied them, read about them and secretly loathed them. Being one of the elite required a needed level of...deception. All secrets needed to be kept under lock and key. All past indiscretions must be kept under wraps. The irony in this was that all – every single one – of these supposedly educated and socially acceptable people had been caught doing something or other not so... socially acceptable...at one time or another, and yet if you were honest about what you were up to or if you refused to hide and cower behind your family's money and power, you were deemed an outcast, instead of courageous, or simply regarded as unsuitable- even if not directly.

Chuck Bass fell into the aforementioned category...and Blair was well aware of this.

A sigh of pure pleasure slipped from her lips as she sank further into the bubbly water. Even if the warm liquid engulfed her entire body from toe to atlas, she seemed unable to relax.

The thing is, she's attracted to that part of him. She liked the edge he had, the raw strength and uncanny ability to disarm anyone, no matter how rich or powerful, with a simple smirk and a few well thought out, and seemingly empty, words. Not to mention the way he got her all hot and bothered ...most of the time without even trying. It's who he is and who he's always been. She accepted that- even though society did not.

Charles Bartholomew Bass. Even his name sounded delicious.

Nate on the other hand was her prince charming. Sweet, considerate...well behaved, at times too well behaved in comparison to his best friend, but that, in turn, is just who he is. She knew that he would be the better choice, the wiser choice...but is he the RIGHT choice? The question plagued her thoughts, haunted her every waking moment and was sure to show up in her dreams. She let her head fall back, closed her eyes, and gave free reigns to her troubled mind.

He was lying, that she was sure of. Nate's always been a horrible liar. The really troublesome thing is that he's been lying for a while. Usually she would push the notion out of her mind or tell herself that she's being paranoid but it's been troubling her for a few months now. Always present on the edge of her thoughts when he's with her. It scares her. She chose Nate because he's safe. Her eyes snapped open.

She... chose... Nate... because he's safe. Then again, what's wrong with safe? Safe is good, it's dependable and reliable and...boring.

"Enough of this." She berated herself out loud as she climbed out of the bath and into her fluffy white robe .The tile felt chillingly cold under the palms of her feet, a strange contrast to the heat radiating from her body. Chuck and Nate had taken up more of her time than she could possibly afford right now. Especially the former.

CEO of Bass industries. Chief Executive Officer. It's all he's ever wanted. What he's been waiting and working for. It's what he's been dreaming of even as a little boy, sneaking into his father's office and sitting in that impressive chair, looking out at the breathtaking view from the floor to ceiling windows. It's what he needed.

So why wasn't he happy?

A frown carved into his forehead as he descended the stairs, the wood cool under his touch as he slipped his hand down the rail, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the fine oak.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He hesitated for a moment, only a moment, before he took out his phone and sent a quick text to a number he hadn't dialled in years...but suddenly, standing on the modern, yet autocratic stairs in his father's house, he needed to know everything again, control everything and trust no one. He was sure that he would be able to stay the person he'd grown in to, but suddenly it's wasn't so easy anymore...it was damn hard.

"Why so troubled, Runaway?"

His hand stalled on the buttons of his blackberry, and his gaze followed in the direction of the voice that had so suddenly interrupted his musings, finally setting on his young stepbrother, reclining on the sofa in front of the lightly tingling fireplace. If he was anybody but Chuck Bass, he might have been slightly intimidated.

Eric seemed different...absent in a way. Chuck saw it, but again, didn't understand it. Not knowing was starting to irritate him immensely.

"I could ask you the same question. What's with the cold shoulder, little Brother?" He replied finally, sauntering down the steps in his casually carefree way, subtly pushing his phone into his inside pocket.

"I have no clue what you're revering to...I'm as welcoming as our entire household has been." The earlier frown once again occupied Chuck's forehead as he observed his younger counterpart, his eyes slowly working their way down towards the angry red scars on Eric's wrists. He's been picking at them, a sure sign that the boy was troubled.

"Are you unhappy with me being here, Eric?" He's too tired and his head to full to beat around the bush right now. So, instead of his usual mind trick's he simply walked over, sat down and for the second time in the last twenty minutes, he's involved in a battle of wills.

This time he won.

Eric's shoulders sagged and he dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry, it's not you. My mother found out about Jonathan... and she's not too happy about it."

Ah, now the tension earlier made sense. Parental disapproval and disappointment, something Chuck knew quite a bit about. The silence that followed was haunted and thick.

"Sometimes people fall in love with people, not genders. It doesn't matter, Eric. As long as you're sure about the person you're with. Your mother will come around; besides, one thing about me being back...it'll take some of the pressure off of you." It sounded corny and strangely comforting, coming from a known rebel like Chuck.

"Says the guy who is getting engaged to a blond ballerina we haven't even met yet, might I add." He dropped the simple sentences like a nuclear bomb, sending ripples into the air, a mushroom shaped cloud aimed at Chuck's head.

Chuck leaned back, a carefully blank expression on his face. The people who knew Chuck well would have been able to detect the danger in the air, the ripples being replaced by sparks...unfortunately Eric did not know this.

So when Chuck tilted his head a bit to the side and inquired; "And how do you know about that?" Eric didn't recognise the simple threat in his stepbrother's voice.

"I heard my mom talking to Bart one morning...apparently they both approve of your choice..."

"Which is why you've been treating me like an outsider all night?" He guessed.

"No...Not exactly." Eric stated rather hesitantly, his light coloured eyes avoiding Chuck's dark ones not- so subtly.

"Then why do you care who I marry, dear Brother?" Chuck asked tiredly. A hint of irritation as well as –thankfully- humour traceable in his dark voice.

"Well..." Eric started, again combing his fingers thru his hair. "Why are you marrying her? So Bart will give you the company or because you love her?"

Usually Chuck would have been more than a bit 'irritated' over Eric's assumptions but instead he just quirked an eyebrow at the questions, a devilish and purely wicked grin appeared around the corners of his mouth. He had to give the kid some credit, Eric really paid attention to what happened around him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you answering every question with a question?"

The grin on Chuck's face disappeared at the audacity of the question.

"Eric, you're getting on my nerves. Get to the point." The warning was quite clear this time.

Eric bit on his bottom lip and dragged a bit of air into his lungs. He started this, time to finish it.

"Blair Waldorf." Two simple words. Two very meaningful words. He sincerely hoped Chuck would get the message he was trying to portray.

"What about her?" Apparently he didn't.

"She was in your suite...today ...and I'm pretty sure in your bed as well." Chuck sat back, his eyes skimming over the boy in front of him. Eric wasn't snooping, he was sure of what he was saying.

"You can't possibly know that for sure, unless..?" He trailed of questionably, quirking an eyebrow.

"I-I was there. I went to say 'hey' and when you didn't answer the door..." He surged his shoulders meaningful, a guilty light in his baby blues.

Chuck sighed and shook his head in frustration. Great, just what he needed today.

"You simply walked in." He made it sound like a federal offence. Which in the world of Chuck Bass, it probably was. Yet, Eric nodded quietly. No use in lying about it.

"And you saw us."

Again, Eric nodded.

"Yes."

They sat there. Eric obviously uncomfortable and Chuck...simply blank. Eric imagined the gears turning in Chuck's head as he decided on a manner of punishment. Would it be damnation, torture or banishment, perhaps even beheading?

Luckily, Eric was saved from hearing the verdict when Lily rushed – or rather walked at a brisk pace- down the staircase, momentarily distracting the intimidating Chuck Bass.

"Oh, good, you're still here, Charles." She breathed in relieved as she sank down next to him, taking his hand in hers and patting it lightly. The gesture bothered Eric a bit. Lily really thought of Chuck as her son.

"Why yes, Lily. Eric and I were just...catching up." Chuck smiled, his gaze briefly flickering over to Eric, which, in turn, swallowed at the words.

Well, shit. He's a dead man.

"I'm so glad. You boys haven't really gotten to know each other, with you being gone and all, but, before I lose my train of thought..." Lily babbled on, none the wiser to the tension in the room.

"...You're father and I have been talking and we would love to hold a gathering in your honour... tomorrow night." Chuck's eyes grow bigger at the word 'gathering'. A gathering in the UES was code for a full scale ball.

Oh, No. Please no.

"We know tomorrow is a bit soon , but we wouldn't want it to clash with Nathaniel and Blair's engagement dinner , and if we wait too long , celebrating your return would be futile if everyone already knew you were back." She explained.

Chuck just stared at her, his head getting stuck on the last part.

"Who's everyone?" He asked hesitantly after the initial shock wore off.

"Our family and friends, a few of your father's business associates and acquaintances. A reporter or two, not that I doubt they'd show up, invited or not. They're like pests, but handy pests at times. Especially if you want to announce something." She winked at him laughingly.

That could mean so many things.

"It sounds lovely, Lily, but is it necessary?" Chuck enquired with raised eyebrows, successfully hiding his discomfort at the idea.

"Absolutely, the world must know that our family is whole again!" She exclaimed delightedly. Chuck felt like he was going to be sick as he smiled at his stepmother, pulled his hand gently from hers and stood up.

"And so they shall, I'm sure. But if you'll excuse me, I promised Nathaniel we could have a drink tonight and I am already scandalously late." Lily nodded understandingly and got up as well.

"Well then, you must be off. Go have fun, My Son." A light smile curved around her mouth as she pressed a kiss against Chuck's cheek.

"Good night, Lily...Eric, we'll finish our conversation at another time." Eric nodded and lifted his hand in a greeting before Chuck walked away.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that he's not as happy about the party as I am?" Lily asked no one in particular as the elevator closed behind her eldest-only- (step)son.

It all seemed so familiar to the man leaning against the wall, a glowing bud in his hand as he dragged some air into his airways. It seemed life in the UES never changes; someone always had to interfere somehow. He wasn't use to this anymore. For six years he's walked his own path, made his own decisions and choices, and yet this was the norm in this beloved city he thought of as home. He sighed and rested his head against the wall, focusing his senses on the sounds and smells around him as his mind wandered off; processing the hurdles life had once again thrown his way.

His father's out of the blue offer, Lily's sudden need to showcase him to the world and most troubling of all, this strangely beguiling attraction to Blair... and Eric knowing about his attraction to Blair.

The first would be dealt with soon enough. He'd comply with his father's demands and conditions, while waiting for Mike to get the info he needed. He hated having to play lap dog and stay put for the time being, but even more than that he hated having to go to therapy. It was company policy to get a clear psych evaluation; he knew that, thus his father's laps in mentioning it, but it still bothered him.

Lily, he would deal with the only why he would be able to...by showing up and pretending to enjoy it.

And last but not least: Blair and the all knowing Eric. He'd have to do something about that, he wasn't quite sure what, but something had to be done, and fast.

As if on cue the inside pocket of his jacket lit up, announcing an incoming text. Nate, inquiring about his whereabouts, no doubt. He took one final drag, before dropping the bud and stepping on it, crushing the little glowing ember underneath his heel.

How he'd missed New York and its always present challenges, he smirked inwardly as he turned and walked back towards the Palace. What a catch 22 this turned out to be.

Nate was already there, as expected, leaning back on the couch, glass in hand, feet on the coffee table and ever worried expression on his pretty boy face.

"I'm glad to see you've made yourself comfortable." Chuck remarked dryly, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

"I take it dinner went well." Nate mocked in return, lifting his glass in greeting as Chuck discarded his jacket.

"You have no idea." He replied, falling down on the coach across from Nate.

"That Bad?" Nate sipped from the glass, making the ice cling against it, the cloud of worry gone from his features. It's always easier to focus on the problems of others, especially when you can't discuss your own.

"Bart's retiring, I have to go to therapy and Lily is throwing a soiree in my honour...tomorrow."

The glass stalled on its way back to Nate's mouth.

"Wow."

"Yes."

They both sat there in silence, each with their own thoughts and troubles. This was why they got along as well as they did. Their friendship was solid and true. Even more reason for Chuck to stay away from the future Mrs. Archibald AKA Miss temptation.

"I'm getting married in a few months."

An amused smirk formed as his friend uttered the words. It seems they were both thinking about the same thing.

"To Blair, I know." Chuck replied dryly, noting that strangely enough...their expressions matched.

"You'll be my best man?"

"It'll be my honour."

"Thank you." `

"Always."

They clinked their glasses in a toast before downing the content in celebration. Not of Nate's upcoming imprisonment but of a brotherly bond that could hold thru anything- or at least, that's what they were hoping , for soon this theory would be tested.

She was waiting for him when he got back. Spread out on his bed, clothed in a golden, tight fitting dress, a Vanity Fair in front of her and her blond hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Welcome back." Her eyes lit up as they stilled on him, her smile broadening and her voice throaty.

"Why, thank you." He smiled crookedly, while dawdling towards her a bit of balance.

"Have fun with Chuck?" She lifted an eyebrow to show her teasing. He simply winked at her.

"We didn't talk much. Sat around and drank mostly, but It wasn't nearly as much fun as I'm about to have." He answered boldly.

Serena bit on her lips as he came closer, a warmth settling inside her. Gosh, how she loved this man. He crawled on to the bed; pulling on the foot closes to him, forcing her to fall back. His lips pressed against her ankle first, before moving up to her calf, making her giggle adorably. His mouth lingered there for brief laps of time before he continued his advance; he kissed her shoulder, just above the bodice of her dress, pressing tiny once all the way up until he was leaning over her. His face was intimately close to hers, her breath mixing with his.

She could smell the faint sent of liquor on his breath, but it wasn't overpowering or unpleasant...the exact opposite actually. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his head down so she could taste him.

"You've been drinking brandy...and what a fine year." The sentence was barley a whisper.

She blew into his ear, sending shivers across his body. He placed his hands around her middle, hugging her close to him. Body against body. Heart beating against heart.

"Serena..."

She loved the way he said her name. It was a symphony coming from his lips. The most beautiful word in creation and yet...it wasn't supposed to be like this. She did not come here for this. It was wrong. It was why she had to summon every inch of willpower she possessed and push him away. Her hands loosened from around his neck, slipped over his shoulders and pressed lightly, but forcefully against his chest.

"Serena..?" It was a question this time.

"Natie...we need to talk." He stopped his caress and seeked out her eyes. His finger traced her jaw line lightly before he groaned and flipped off of her, falling on his back, his hands behind his head , as if he was trying to trap them there.

"I know."

She sat up after a few seconds of nothing, crossing her legs beneath her.

"I'm scared that Chuck will find out. If we're not going to stop this, then..."

"I can't just leave her, S." He turned his head to look at her. His expression serious, a hint of guilt glittering in his eyes but more than anything, honesty.

"I can't lie like this, Nate. I'm going dress fitting tomorrow. It's my maid of honour dress. For _your_ wedding." She laughed loudly, bitterly. "Can you see the irony in that?"

She shifted closer and took his hand in both of hers.

"I know this is my fault...my doing..." Her voice was soft, gentle.

"It's not..."

"Shhh..." She placed her finger over his lips, cutting of his retort.

"It is, Nate. I came to you with a scandal. You helped me and I used that, to start this." She stroked her finger tips across his lips, down over his chin and neck until she could feel his heart beating in his chest.

He placed his hand over his, feeling the satin and heat of her skin against his palm.

"My mother and Bart are hosting a welcoming home celebration for Chuck..."

"Tomorrow night. He told me."

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You'll be escorting Blair..." She turned away from him , pretending to trace the patterns on the duvet beneath them.

"I don't know if I can pretend if I see you together. I know it's silly. I've seen you together a hundred times...but it's too much Nate. This month apart...it's made it too hard."

"Serena..." He turned her face towards him, placing his finger beneath her chin. The hurt in her words pulling at his heartstrings.

"It hurts too much, Nate." She pulled away from him , rolling of the bed in a swift movement.

"Don't go." He sat up, reaching towards her, but she was already across the room. Her back turned towards him. He had no clue why, but that bothered him.

She looked over her shoulder, emptiness in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." She slipped thru the door before he could stop her. He really hoped that this wasn't the last of this.

The invitations went out as soon as dawn broke on the UES. Phones and computers beeped the announcement, while gold leafed, ivory envelopes were being folded and sealed as a formal request. The infamous Bass crest in the upper left corner. Nobody could ever accuse Lillian Bass of being tardy or tacky.

It was soon known throughout the kingdom that their attendance was being required at the Palace that evening, in welcoming the crown prince, everybody loved to hate. Daughters gushed, and mothers rushed in preparation of the evening. They moaned about the short notice and cursed their clocks, but not one even hinted at not attending...even if the clouds were slowly turning a threatening shade of dark blue.

Blair's polish maid Dorota was in a complete and utter tailspin as she rushed around in Blair's closet, carefully staying away from the box she knew was hidden behind the shoes. Miss Blair would be very displeased if the box had been tampered with.

"I need something new. None of these rags would ever be worthy!" Blair complained from her bedroom. Dismissing her dresses one by one, throwing them on a pile by her closet door.

"Yes, Miss Blair" Dorota agreed, rolling her eyes at her young charge, fully aware that she could not be seen.

"I need to call Serena. I'm meeting her for her fitting anyway so we could go shopping for..." Blair's voice trailed off and the clothes stopped making their ruffling sounds as they hit the plush carpets. Dorota stilled as well, straining her ears, sure that Miss Blair's rants is far from over, but then she hears it...the soft and delicate sounds of a piano floating into the room, followed by the hasty footsteps and the slam of the door as Blair rushed out, without explanation.

It can't be. He wouldn't dare...he... dared. She froze at the top of the stairs.

He was sitting at her black Baldwin, his talented fingers floating over the ivory keys in a quite caress, but that wasn't what stopped her in her tracks. It was the expression on his features that turned her feet into ice and her breath into a freezing fire inside her lungs. The way he closed his eyes as the melancholy of the melody filled the air, the way he seemed to be lost, sad even...utterly lonely.

Her heart was suddenly beating in her chest, hammering against her ribcage, fighting to break free , for in that moment, right there, he reminded her so much of herself. God, why did he affect her so? Why couldn't she breathe around him, or think for that matter? Why couldn't she just stay away from this mysterious and dark man?

The music finally died down, ending in one amazingly agonizing note. Stillness filled the room after he stopped playing, not just of noise but of mind and body as well. She suddenly felt peaceful... at home in more than just venue. The feeling confused her, but she ignored it for the time being.

"What was that?" She asked softly, descending the stairs and taking a seat next to him on the small black chair, her leg pressing against his as she scooted closer. His body heat seemed to make her palms sweat, just a little.

"Chopin. Prelude opus twenty-eight, number four. In E minor, if you're interested." He murmured without facing her. His fingers staying on the keys, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged...exhausted.

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you."

She didn't say anything at first; she simply focused her attention on him and the fore lone expression so clear in his almond shaped eyes once he finally relaxed enough to open them. The years fell away and they were friends again, confidants. She placed her hand over his, and kept it there even when she felt his body go rigid.

"Tell me." She urged, desperate to know what could have possibly upset him this much.

He breathed in deeply, pulling air into his suffocating lungs. His hands folded around hers and he pulled it down, absentmindedly playing with her fingers, his index circling around her diamond.

"It's always been a very impressive ring, at least they have taste. In jewellery and women." His voice dropped a few degrees, but his fingers stayed around hers, his palm pressing against her upturned one.

"You don't seem to be happy for me."

"Of course I am. You two...fit. Always have, always will." His voice softened over the last two words.

"You're avoiding me. You can't possibly be this upset over your best friend's wedding."

"No..." He pulled his hand from hers, pulling his fingers thru his hair in a depressed sigh. "I just came from therapy. Apparently I didn't have a childhood and I'm trying to make up for it in the most impossible ways. Oh and my dark...tendencies need to be controlled. She made me sound like a blasted serial killer, Blair."

"Chuck..."

"It's everything I am, Blair. All I've ever been and they want me to change it." He interrupted placidly, with very little emotion, and yet the way his fingers found their way back to the Baldwin's keys, told her all she needed to know. The melody was even more heartbreaking this time.

"Oh, Chuck." She breathed his name, placing her hand over his, unable to bear the sadness that now surrounded them.

"They don't know you. Yes, you have darkness, but it's a strength not a weakness. You carry the people around you; you've always carried me, at least until you disappeared from my life." She knew it was a mistake, and yet she wasn't sorry, until he pulled his hand from beneath hers and scooted away.

"You have no right to be mad at me, Blair. You made it impossible for me to stay." _Exactly_ _like you're doing now._ He did not actually utter the words, but they rang clear and true in his ears. Why did he come here? He should just leave...and yet he stayed.

"I made it impossible for you to stay?" She asked , fine lines forming between her neatly plucked brows.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I've been digged in to enough for one day." Chuck groaned, standing up and crossing the room to the mantel, playing with a tinny ballerina in mid air, perched on her bronze pin. The features were delicate, the concentration clear on the exquisitely crafted face.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, sadness traceable in her posture at the loss of him by her side.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket and placed it next to the little figurine.

"It's an invitation to my welcoming party. You will need it if you're planning on coming. Good day, Blair." He turned away, and walked towards the elevator.

"Chuck..."Her voice succeeded in its mission and he halted his progression. She had no true reason for stopping him; she just didn't want him to leave yet.

"That's the third time today you've had nothing to say but my name." His retort threw her off guard and she couldn't help but smile, despite the confusion going on inside her.

"I like your name..." He turned around, facing her. His eyes lighter than before, a rare smile around his mouth. It left her breathless.

"And I, yours. Thank you, Blair." He turned away again, and this time she let him leave...at least he seemed happier now. She sighed as she ascended the stairs back towards her bedroom and its unfinished destruction, her fingers typing away as she texted Serena.

**AN: Here it is! I know it's been a few months, and I'm so sorry. Here is a longer chapter to make up for it. Chapter 7 is a work in progress and with the help of my amazing new Beta, Plei4fun, things will hopefully progress faster. Go check out The Queen and her dark night, it's beta'ed by me and written by my beta, who is just wonderful. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. **

Lots of love.

E.B XoXo


	7. Chapter 7- It all started with a kiss

**A/N:**** Evelyn is Chuck's mother. Not that strange Elizabeth woman and she did not die in childbirth.**

**Chapter 7**

"It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss."

**Lyrics:** The Killers

"So what do you think?" The question seem to float through piles of mist before finally breaking through to Blair's distracted brain.

"Huh-What?" Her head snapped up and for the first time since she sat down she really paid attention to what was happening around her. She was sitting on a very comfortable chair, a flute of barely touched Champaign next to her, waiting while Serena tried on her custom made, Maid of honour dress.

It was long, pale blue, puffy and over the top...and still Serena looked amazing. On any other day this would have bothered Blair. She would have felt less glamorous, less beautiful...just less all around. Today, however, it didn't matter. She hardly noticed how great S looked, or how she seemed to be surrounded by an air of unearthly perfection. Blair's thoughts were still stuck in her apartment in front of the black Baldwin; she could still hear the notes floating through her frazzled mind. She loved it when he played for her. He used to do it a lot when they were younger...more innocent.

She smiled slightly while she sipped some of the Dom pérignon, hoping the bubbly sensation on her tongue would draw her thoughts to the present, it failed miserably. This was perhaps the reason behind her laps in noticing the discomfort on her best friend's face as Serena twirled in front of the three surrounding mirrors.

The dress wasn't Serena's colour or her style, but it didn't look that bad. It had a sweet-heart neckline, with a tight hugging waist and short A-line puff skirt. It was a dress made to accentuate her endless legs and bust...and she felt horrible in it, not because of what she was wearing but more because of the thoughts bouncing around in her skull.

She was freaking out. Blair seemed distracted and distant, this made her extremely nervous. What if she knew? What would she say if Blair straight out asked her why she didn't like the dress? She couldn't just come out and say; "Oh, it's not the dress, Blair. It's because I'm sleeping with your fiancé and I don't want to stop." She had meant what she'd said to Nate last night. This was getting too hard. She turned towards Blair, nervously fidgeting with the blue taffeta.

"The dress? Is it what you wanted?" She asked again, the silence killing her.

"Oh, yes. It looks great, S." Blair replied, barley glimpsing at the dress and sipping more of the champagne. Her focus clearly not on what they were here for.

"Okay...I'm going to go change then...?" Serena let the sentence trail off, trying to coax a reaction, and still noticeably uncomfortable...or maybe not so noticeably, seeing that Blair just kept on staring into the distance and drinking from the flute.

"Yeah-yeah, it's fine." Blair waved her hand through the air in a slightly impatient gesture, eager to get out of this place.

"Oookay." Serena surged as she returned to the dressing room to rid herself of this heinous creation.

"Will that be all, Miss Waldorf?" The consultant asked, stepping closer from her spot behind somewhere. The girl was obviously trying her best to draw Blair out of her daze. The poor thing probably thought she was doing something wrong.

"No, thank you, Leila. Everything is fine." Blair smiled coldly over her shoulder, holding out her flute for a top-up. The girl hastily swung around, reaching for the bottle and filling the flute.

Blair finished off her second glass as she waited for Serena to return so they could leave. She should be enjoying this...and up until about twenty four hours ago, she was enjoying planning her wedding. Hopefully a little retail therapy would jar her back to reality and stop her from wondering how Chuck was doing.

"All right, where to next?" Serena asked upon her entrance, pulling her little Dior jacket over her shoulders.

"Dress shopping." Blair insisted, getting up to fast and side stepping a little. Serena stepped forward, steadying her wobbly best friend.

"Maybe some food first?" She giggled; feeling her shoulder muscles relax as she hooked her arm through her best friend's and leads her from the bridal salon into the street, her guilt momentarily forgotten, or just pushed into the back of her mind.

"It's not the champagne but yes, food sounds good." Blair laughed, flagging down a cab.

Yes, everything will be fine. She'll enjoy a wonderful breakfast with Blair, go dress shopping and just enjoy her day...everything will work out, and tonight she would swallow her pride and go to the party with a smile plastered on her face. She'll dance and drink and forget that the man she's in love with is on her best friend's arm. It should be easier with Chuck there. The four of them together has always overshadowed the relationships in their circle.

Xoxo

Bart Bass had an astonishing office. It was designed to intimidate anybody who stepped thru the large red oak, double doors into the spacious room. It clearly portrayed the man seated behind the equally impressive desk. This was without a doubt, the office's most striking feature.

On this desk laid paperwork confirming million dollar deals or delaying them...but the thing that really caught your eye was situated in the right-hand corner. It was 2 picture frames. The one, silver and delicate, with detailed swirls and curls, the other, gold and plain, but far more eye catching.

Inside the first one was a picture of a beautiful dark haired woman; her features matching the frame. Her magnificent almond shaped eyes were downcast in a no-way submissive, but rather seductive glance. Her long, auburn hair was left to hang lose across her left shoulder in shining ringlets, a small white flower here–and-there, complementing the plain black strapless dress she was wearing.

There was however a sadness in this photo, a heartbreaking longing would fill this large space whenever the man of this room rested his eyes on it. When this happened he would simply close his eyes and move the golden frame to the front. He would breathe in deeply before rather focusing on the tiny little dark haired boy in the smallest black suit, with a deep plum bowtie. The emptiness would drain away slowly but surely. Over the years the little boy has grown up. His features has become more defined, his eyes more striking, his shoulders more square and his strength more awe inspiring.

Bart sighed, rubbing over his eyes, about to settle back in to his work when a commotion outside interrupted his attempts. He had barley glanced up before the door burst open, revealing his obviously annoyed son and his very upset secretary.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bass. I tried to stop him but..." She started to explain.

"I've been standing outside for thirty minutes. I have other things to do." Chuck interrupted in an impatient voice.

"It's alright, Addison. He can come in." Bart smiled at her politely, flashing Chuck a quick disapproving glace. "Please close the door on your way out and cancel my next appointment." He leaned back in his high backed leather chair, rolling the pen in his hands between his fingers as his eyes locked with Chuck's.

"No need. I won't be that long."

Chuck had been in this room a million times. He was use to it. He knew every inch of this room by heart. If he was to go blind, he would be able to walk around freely here, without any need of assistance and yet today he _was _blind to it. He stood waiting, only stepping forward when he hears the doors close.

"Lily is going overboard." He kept his tone neutral, but his agitation was clear.

Bart smiled at his son, his eye briefly flickering to the golden frame and back. Yes, it was much easier when Charles was little.

"She's just happy to have you back." Bart placed the pen down, interlacing his fingers and resting his wrist on the smooth wood.

"More like overjoyed. I don't want this, Father. She's having ice sculptures made...only God knows of what. Hopefully not me." He walked over, his feet sinking in to the brown carpets, before taking a seat across from Bart. The other man's eyes following his every move with an odd expression Chuck has never seen before.

"You use to be quite fond of celebrating big occasion."

"I've ...well not exactly changed, but I'm not the spoiled child I was six years ago."

"I know."

Silence. Chuck did not expect that.

"Is this the only reason you disrupted my office and scared the hell out of Addison?" Bart's tone was smooth; a slightly amused smile hovered around his mouth.

"No...Actually I wanted to know when this 'grounded' clause comes into effect."

"Today." Bart smiled, amused at Chuck's nickname for the stability clause.

Chuck cursed under his breath. He had one little thing he needed to take care of himself. Not being able to leave for more than a week made this impossible. When Bart didn't elaborate or say anything else, he shifted the chair backwards, standing in the process.

"Well, then I'll be going now. Thank you for your time." He nodded politely and turned around walking back to the door.

"Charles?" His father's voice sounded up just as he was about to open the door.

"Yes, Father?" He asked surprised. Under normal circumstances, when Bart Bass dismissed you...Well, then you were dismissed.

A brief silence followed the two words as Bart hesitated, his eyes skimming over the young man in front of him just like they'd done with the photo.

His son.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to smother the unwelcome surge of memories washing through his mind.

_Charles, a little pink bundle in a blue blanket._

_The light and peace in Evelyn's eyes when they settled on their son for the first time. _

_The laughter that always filled his house – and his heart- when his wife was alive and healthy. _

_A single tear leaving an unfamiliar track down his cheek and his son reaching out, tiny fingers fluttering over the salty line as his wife was lowered to the ground_.

An unusual rush of pain pushed up out of his gut as the guilt settled in. How had he messed this up so royally? Charles needed him then...and he needs him now. This time around he wouldn't abandon his son to cower behind his own grief, because this time... the grief wasn't his own.

"How's the therapy been going?" His tone was soft and gentle in a way Bart had never used on his son before. This fact alone caused Chuck's heart to clench tight in his chest, as he attempted to keep the surprise- and shock- out of his voice.

"I've only had one session. I still think it's unnecessary, Father," he a rolled of his eyes, the irritation evident.

"You haven't remembered anything from the night your mother died, have you?"

"Uhm...No, nothing." The question caught Chuck a bit of guard, resulting in his answer coming out a bit less smooth than he would have liked.

When Bart nodded thoughtfully and lowered his head and retuned his attention to the papers on his desk, Chuck assumed he was being dismissed- again, that is.

xoxo

Blair was about halfway through her honey covered croissant, while Serena had opted for a fruit salad and a scoop of cream. Their breakfast plans had turned into lunch after Blair had insisted on stopping for her dress first. The dress shopping had progressed into looking for shoes and accessories. So other than talking clothes and styles, they haven't spoken much about anything other than Blair's upcoming trail and Serena's newest shoot, which basically meant they've covered the basics, but they were both in high spirits as they enjoyed their meals.

"So...Chuck's home." Serena said casually between bites, pretending to just be making small talk, when in reality, she's been itching to talk about this. Blair glanced up at Serena, the fork half way to her mouth. She hesitated briefly before taking the bite.

She nodded after swallowing. "I know. Nate and I had drinks with him at The Palace yesterday."

Curious to see where Serena was going with this, Blair conveniently left out that she's seen him twice after that. Serena really did not need to know all the details.

"How do you feel about that?" Serena avoiding Blair's eyes by eating a piece of kiwi, scared that B would see just how much the "Nate and I" line hurt. She was being ridiculous.

"I'm happy, I guess. We are friends after all." A frown creased on to Blair's brow. Serena was acting strange...vague. Her fork nearly fell from her fingers as a thought occurred to her. Serena couldn't possibly know...could she?

"It's just..." Serena dwindled off, uncertainty crawling up her spine. What if she was wrong? What if this was just wishful thinking on her part? What if what she saw all those years ago had somehow twisted in her memory, becoming more than it was.

"Serena, what is it?" She looked up, locking eyes with Blair. That look. Blair was on defence. Serena tilted her head as the realization hit home. Maybe she wasn't wrong after all.

"At your seventeenth birthday party...I saw you."

Fire cursed through Blair's heart at the reminder of that night, but just for a millisecond, before the Ice settled into her throat, making the honey in her mouth taste like lime. Serena's voice seemed to fade as panic set in. Thankfully, Blair was able to swallow and hide the conflicting feelings of heat and frost due to years and years of living on the UES. Not for the first time her upbringing saved her.

"What, exactly, did you see?" Blair raised an eyebrow, dropping her fork in her plate with a definite 'clink', her queen B façade firmly in place.

"You were with Chuck, Blair. You were..." Serena gestured with her hand, not really knowing all the details.

"He gave me a present, Serena. It was my birthday. That's all you saw." Blair lifted her finger, beckoning the waiter closer, desperately wanting this conversation to end.

"Well, it must have been quit a present, considering how you thanked him."

Blair's hand stalled in mid air, her eyes shooting flames. A burning pain started in her chest. It felt as if she'd been slapped across her face. So, she did the only thing she could: She lashed out.

"Considering your reputation, you are the last person who can judge me or call me a slut, Serena." She knew she shouldn't have used the 's- word', but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes Serena just pushed her too hard.

"Blair..." Serena sat back, her friends name dripping from her lips in shock.

Blair heard her but couldn't think past her feelings of hurt and betrayal. She digged inside her Gucci clutch pulling out the required amount for her meal and slapped it down on the table.

Her hand stalled on the green notes. Her eyes down cast, hiding the tears threatening to take hold.

"You didn't even ask me what happened. You just assumed I slept with him...and even if I did, which I'm not saying I did, you shouldn't have judged me." With the thought spoken out loud, Blair got up and walked out, her thumb wiping the stray tear in the corner of her eye in a swift movement.

**Spotted:**** S and B bonding over honey croissants and fruit salad...or is that B crying over croissants and S fuming over fruit salad? What could have possibly caused such a rift in this friendship? Maybe our recently returned runaway has something to do with it? Can't wait for darkness to fall so we can find out. **

**You know you love me.**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl **

xoxo

It was beautiful, old worldly even. It was one of the most unique buildings he's seen in a while. Even if situated in the wrong neighbourhood, he could make it work. Chuck nodded as his keen eye took in the appearance of this rundown hotel. He was about to step through the lavishly decorated doors of the Antebellum when his phone vibrated in his palm. He was still reading the blast when Blair's name appeared on his screen. A gentle smiled curved around his mouth as he pressed the green button.

"Bass."

Blair felt her whole body relax at the sound of his velvety voice.

"Hey, it's Blair." She had no idea why she'd just said that, he had Caller I.D.

"I know. Caller I.D" She had to bite on her lip to keep from smiling as he echoed her thoughts.

"Oh..." He was outside, somewhere. She could hear the noise in the background.

"Where are you?" Not that it mattered. If today was proof of anything, it was proof that she had to stay away from him...even if her feet was being traitorous again, and her fingers were twitching from withdrawal.

"Scoping out a prospective buy." Ah, that's why he sounded so disinterested.

Her thoughts immediately returned to the last time he was scoping out a buy...and the first time she'd felt his hands-and lips- on her body. The first time she'd felt anyone's hands on her body in that particular manner. Wait, why did she call him, again?

"Why are you waging war against my blond stepsister and why am I being excluded?" He asked, the silence on the other end disconcerting him for a reason. He figured he might as well get down to the point if she wasn't going to.

"She knows about us." Her voice was completely neutral. She was panicked. Chuck closed his eyes, his feet stilling as well, and pulled his hand thru his hair.

"Where are you?" He must have moved inside. The white noise has quieted down considerably.

"In a cab, on my way home. I need to get ready for tonight."

He hardly acknowledged her answer. "Is she going to tell Nathaniel?"

"Archibald?" The voice was not coming from his phone. "Hold on a second, Blair." He placed his hand over the speaker, turning towards the large man behind the bar polishing glasses with a white cloth.

"Yes." Chuck had learned a long time ago that sometimes saying very little could help a lot. Normally, people would talk simply to fill the silence.

"Mr. Archibald isn't here today." The man said, holding the glass to the light, spotting a smudge and rubbing at it lazily.

Chuck frowned. What would Nathaniel be doing in a place like this? He removed his hand from the phone.

"I'll call you back." He ended the connection with the press of a button, aware of the fact that Blair would probably be furious at being dismissed so easily, but he could feel a stirring in the air that was over shadowing everything else. Something was about to happen.

**A/n: I**** know, sucky chapter, but it is necessary ...You'll see why in the next chapter.**

**So, the party comes next...and we all know that on the UES a ball is never boring. So sharpen your teeth, my dears. It's going to be one hell of a ride.**

**Thanks to my beta , Plei4fun and all my darling reviewers , and followers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you notice similarities in the story or some parts seem double…it's suppose to be that way.**

**Chapter 8**

He alone is great who turns the

Voice of the wind into song

Made sweeter by his own loving.

Kahlil Gibran

Xoxo

It was a rumble, a tremble cursing through the Upper East Side, a current burning down the crowded streets.

They could feel it, but as their upbringing demanded, they buried it under layers of expensive fabric as they prepared for the night that laid in wait.

Nathaniel was feeling restless...guilty.

Serena...hurt and confused.

Chuck, frustrated as he again dialed her number, because he knew what it was, knew how the night would end. In his opinion there was only one way this could go...To Hell.

She could feel it coming, too.

A flash of lightning ran through the dark clouds hovering above the tall buildings, a crash of thunder burst in cracks and blasts sending a shiver down Blair's spine as she leaned closer to her mirror to apply her lipstick.

It was as if God himself could feel the trouble brewing.

She sat back, admiring the girl staring back at her. Her finger fluttered around her cheekbone, feeling the edge under her tips, moving up to the little lines carving into her forehead. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. It's the feeling she always gets before a takedown. Her lungs felt heavy and it was hard to breathe.

She closed her eyes for a moment, dropping her hand to her neck. It was as cold and as heavy as she remembered. It was a risk, but she was willing to take it. She looked amazing...and maybe she was feeling a little spiteful after her lunch with Serena. She smiled as she got up, giving herself a once over in the full length mirror.

Quite the gift indeed.

Her phone beeped again, announcing an incoming call. She glanced over at it before killing the irritating noise. Serves him right for dismissing her so easily.

Xoxo

He could feel it. The sky seemed ominous, dark. The clouds seemed thick with the secrets of the past, the lightning like a bright light illuminating those misdemeanors.

"It's very humid. I hope the heat breaks soon."

Bart let the curtains fall back into place and turned around as Lily's voice sounded up from where she was applying her make-up. He pushed his hand into his pocket and leaned against the windowsill, one foot hooked behind the other, before taking a drink from the tumbler in his hand and facing his wife.

She was a beautiful woman, no doubt about it. Her hair was hanging lose around her shoulders, a diamante butterfly pin holding her hair out of her face on the left side. She placed the tube of lipstick in the tiny clutch she was planning on taking with her later, her eyes down cast.

"Bart..."

Their eyes locked in her mirror as she looked up again. He could see she had something on her mind.

"Yes, Lily?"

Lily seemed tense, the question had been burning in her throat and hammering on her vocal cords for a week now, ever since she'd found that picture while preparing Charles' room , just in case he decided to sleep there.

She turned around so she could really look into his steel blue eyes.

"What was she like?"

Evelyn. They both knew who she was referring to without having to say it. It was the one thing that would always be between them. Lily once thought that it wouldn't matter, she was dead...but now she knew that Evelyn will never be truly buried. She'll always have to compete with a ghost.

"You knew her. You were friends."

"Yes, but she must have had something... something that made her...different." She flipped her hand through the air, looking up at the bright light hanging over their bed, unable to find the words she was looking for.

Bart squared his shoulders, placed the glass on the little table next to him after draining it and walked towards Lily. He took her folded hands up off of her lap, in his much larger ones, his thumbs skimming over the soft skin and sank down a little so they could be on the same level. His eyes bore into hers as he reached up, tracing the pin in her hair.

"She was like nothing I've ever seen before...or since." Lily's body went rigid at the frigid words, her mouth dropped open in pure shock. Bart simply smiled, before he dropped her hands, turned around and walked out. What she did not see was the pain in his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

Xoxo

Chuck was nursing his first glass of champagne for the evening as he stared at his phone, a definite irritation scribbled on his breathtaking features. She was ignoring him on purpose and she wasn't even being discrete about it. Anybody else would have let the phone go to voicemail automatically. Not Blair Waldorf...no, she just ended your call.

He sighed heavily and combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. Tonight would not end well. Chuck grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging over the back of the chair and pulled it over his broad shoulders. With a final swallow he emptied the flute, placed it on the dark wooden bar with a 'thump', and headed towards the door. There was a storm raging outside and he was already late.

Xoxo

The first drops landed on the paved courtyard just as the last of the guests arrived. Valets held up umbrellas and doormen rushed to prevent the rich and famous from getting wet and their couture clothing from being ruined. Jason Fielding was one of the lucky ones chosen to work tonight. He never minded working the evening events. The pay was good and he needed the money, so when a particularly beautiful brunette casted him an icy glare as he helped her out of the limo he simply smiled politely and kept the umbrella over her head until her companion could join her, guide her towards the entrance and out of the storm. His eyes skimmed over her body from behind. There might be ice in her eyes but there was surely a heart buried beneath such an enticing exterior, he sighed and stepped forward to open the next door.

She noticed him the moment she walked in. How could she not when he was such a force to be reckoned with?

"Your coat, Miss?"

Blair surged out of her coat and smiled sweetly at Nate as he slipped the garment from her shoulders and handed it to the man. Her eyes however, returned towards the top of the staircase almost immediately, relief filtering her system when she heard Nate talking to someone next to them, giving her the chance to stare at Chuck without being noticed.

She was mad at him, but damn, that did not stop her breath from catching as her eyes skimmed over him. The words 'handsome as sin' sprang to mind as she took in his appearance. His hair was combed back in that old Hollywood way she loved, and yet a little messy as if he'd just ran his fingers thru it. Seeing him standing there, in front of a picture of his younger self, just brought out how much more man he is...and how far away the boy is.

He stood out among his fellow men like a magnificent jungle cat surrounded by harmless, domesticated kittens. She could already hear the whispers around her as all these naive and ambitious girls dreamed of grabbing his attention. A secretive little grin crept to the corners of her mouth. Grabbing his attention would be easy...it's keeping it that would prove to be the difficult part.

"Blair...Do you want to go in?" Nate's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and her eyes away from the imposing figure standing at the top of the stairs. She was about to answer when Chuck turned his head in their direction, his eyes clashed with hers and she was honoured with one of his rare lazy smiles. She couldn't help it. She lifted her hand with a little wave. He simply nodded, his heated gaze gliding over her, resting on the diamonds around her neck. He lifted an eyebrow and quirked his head in question. She just smiled, and turned towards Nate, effectively dismissing him.

"Yes, we can go in now." She smiled warmly and hooked her arm around his, wiggling her shoulders under the burning sensation of Chuck's eyes on her open back. She knew it would be worth the risk.

Chuck observed these proceedings from the top of the grand staircase right in front of a life-size painted photograph of his family, a smirk on his handsome face as he watched her disappear through the doors leading to the ballroom. She was looking breathtaking in a black backless gown and diamond earrings, her mahogany hair cascading down her back in loose curls. Her chocolate eyes were dramatically outlined in charcoal black, accentuating her sharp cheekbone structure and full red lips and... She was wearing his Ericson Beamon.

His smile widened slightly at the thought of her turning her back on him. She had just dismissed him. They were even now...at least until he tells her about the afternoon he'd had. His mood instantly dropped, and he was forced to turn his thoughts towards something else.

The hotel looked marvelous, the ice sculptures were luckily miniatures of the Bass crest (thank God), and they were placed strategically all over. Nobody could have any doubt about why they were here. This was a gathering in honour of the Bass family...and Lily had made sure they all knew it.

The music was beautiful. The twenty piece orchestra was playing a waltz.

"A drink, Sir?" Chuck shook his head impatiently at the waiter dressed in gold and ivory who had suddenly appeared next to him, his eyes never leaving the ground below as he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

"The man's just doing his job." Eric stepped forward, laughing as he took in Chuck's death glare.

"The _Man_ is a nuisance." Eric laughed again, shaking his head at Chuck's obviously foul mood.

"My mom's looking for you. Time to take your big bow, _big brother._" He mocked, making a sweeping gesture with his hand as he bows gallantly. Chuck smiled and he pulled his fingers through his hair, patting Eric on the back.

"Oh, now-now, never took you for a submissive, Eric...and we never did finish that talk." Chuck's fingers pressed in to Eric's shoulder for emphasis, before he chuckled lightly and started down the stairs.

"Always have to have the last laugh." Eric groaned after he got his voice back, watching as Chuck walked down the stairs at a brisk pace before following reluctantly.

Xoxo

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please have your attention?" The music stopped immediately at the lift of Bart's flute and the people quieted down as they all turned towards the head table. Waiters rushed between guests, handing out glasses filled with champagne or sparkling cider.

Bart waited patiently as his family took their seats, Chuck at his right hand and Lily on his left with Serena and Eric next to her.

"As you all know, my son, Charles..." He lifted his glass in Chuck's direction, briefly catching the younger man's eye. "...Has recently returned from abroad, where he was promoting Bass industries and introducing the world to our humanitarian side." He smiled on queue as a few people could be heard chuckling from the hall.

Chuck just smirked. Bart had nothing to do with the work he's done. His eyes fell down to the bubbles in his flute. How much timed had passed since that faithful night.

"Charles has proven to me that he has stepped out of his adolescent shoes. He has grown in to a son any father would be proud of. It is my only regret that in order for him to step up...I must step down..."He trailed off, giving his words time to sink in and to ensuring that he had everyone's attention. "So without further ado, I would like to ask you all to join me in a toast, to not only celebrate his recent return but also him stepping in as CEO of Bass Industries... as I will be retiring."

The hall erupted in white noise and desperate whispers. Bart's lips curved into a smile as he took it all in before lifting his glass. "To Charles." He took a sip from the flute, smiling satisfied at the shock he had ignited in his guests as they all chorused along.

Chuck sat back, eyeing his father and the self-satisfied smirk around the man's mouth. So this is the true reason behind tonight's circus. He let his eyes wonder around the table, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He lifted his flute, getting up as soon as his father took in his seat. He could feel the eyes of his congregation turning to him. The new CEO of Bass Industries. There was a shift in alliance as he stood up. His shoulders straight and his implication clear.

Guess who's back.

"Thank you all for your kind support... and to my father and Lily for their infallible belief in me." He started, charisma oozing from his well modulated voice. "I would also like to take this opportunity to announce the newest property under the Bass name, under my name..." His eyes swept across the room, before return to his table and settling on Serena.

"As I'm sure you all know, I'm very fond of taking on rundown buildings and returning them to their former glory, so as of this afternoon my newest project had become The Antebellum Hotel, a place very near and dear to my stepsister's heart. Thank you, Serena, for peaking my interests in this _priceless_ venture."

The crowd applauded as Chuck smirked at his sister, watching as the colour drained from her face. He nodded with the lift of an eyebrow. To the rest it seemed like a harmless acknowledgement...to her it was the answer to the unspoken question in her big, worried indigo eyes.

Yes, Serena. I Know.

Chuck lifted his hand and the orchestra started again as the evening regained its former mood of celebration, although the conversations had serenely shifted towards something –although not someone- else.

Across the room Nate went in to shock as Chuck dropped the name. His eyes darted to Serena, she was completely pale. He felt Blair's hand on his own as she gave it a squeeze.

"Everything alright, Dear?" Her voice was like a dart to his gut. How did he ever think this wouldn't happen eventually? He plastered a smile on his face as he nodded stiffly at her.

"Everything's fine. How about a dance?" At least if they danced they wouldn't have to talk that much. He pulled her up without a further word, effectively igniting her suspicion.

That right there was the first clue, the first crack in his façade. Nate never wanted to dance.

Chuck watched as Nate lead Blair out to the dance floor, as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. It made him sick. He swallowed some champagne to drown the sour taste in his mouth, before putting it down and shifting his chair out.

"Well, how about a dance as a thank you, Serena?" He smiled gallantly, not a hint of the anger inside him sounding in his velvet voice. She had no choice but to return his smile and take his hand.

It was another waltz. He placed his hand on the middle of her back, holding her hand in an almost painful grip. Surprisingly, she was the first one to break the silence hanging between them.

"I-it's not what you think."

"So you're not sleeping with your best friend's _fiancé_?" There was venom in the words, so much so it sent a shiver down her spine, but she kept her head high, leaning in closer. She had some ammo too.

"You're not sleeping with _your_ best friend's fiancé?"

Chuck laughed lightly. He should have expected this.

"No, Serena. I can honestly say I'm not... can you?" She open her mouth to say something, anything really, but she never got the chance for Chuck suddenly stopped, causing her to stumble a little. "What the..."

"Hey, guys." Her eyes shot up looking directly into another pair as blue and as guilty as hers. That manipulative son of a bitch. Chuck had twirled them across the room so that they ended up right next to Nate and Blair at the exact moment the music stopped.

Chuck nodded stiffly at his best friend, the usual light of easy comfort missing.

"Nate. Blair you look lovely." At her, he smiled little specks of light dancing in his eyes. "Thank you, Chuck."

She turned her head innocently to the side, touching her necklace in a seemingly absentminded gesture. Chuck's eyes followed her fingers, causing unwelcome warmth to spread through him. He was grateful for her playful mood; it caused her to miss the tension filled looks between Nate and Serena.

"Nathaniel, I've heard that you're as fond of my new hotel as Serena is. Maybe you should discuss your mutual intrest in the Antebellum?" His question was directed at the both of them, and they knew it. He was giving them the opportunity to decide on a game plan. It wasn't that he was necessarily mad...it's just that he hated what this would do to Blair and- if he had to be honest- to them all. He's been home for two days and his whole world is already going to hell.

"Yes, maybe we should." Nate avoided his eyes, and fidgeted with his hair in a nervous habit.

Blair frowned, her eyes briefly catching Chuck's. What the hell was she missing?

Chuck just nodded knowingly, his penetrating dark eyes skipping from Nate to Serena and ultimately to Blair. The music started up again. It was a slow number...very intimate and yet that didn't stop him. He held out his hand in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"May I have this dance?" He didn't even bother to look at Nate – it's not like Nate would object- and strangely enough Blair neglected to do it also. She simply smiled broadly at his antics and placed her hand in his. "Why of course, kind Sir." He spun her around once before pulling her close and out to the middle of the glossy floor, careful to keep her back turned towards the two blonds slipping through the side doors out to the gardens.

"So...the Antebellum, huh?" Her voice startled him a bit. When he had found out about Serena and Nathaniel's little afternoon meetings his first instinct had been to call her...but now he wasn't so sure.

"Yes... it's delicate, a rare find and breathtakingly beautiful." He couldn't resist pulling her body closer to his, his hand glided down, coming to a rest on her naked lower back, close to where her dress ended. He traced the line of the material with his finger as they glided effortlessly across the floor. They've always moved great together. Her hand moved up until her fingers could draw tiny patterns on the side of his neck.

"Are you still talking about the hotel, Bass?" Her voice was hoarse, low. In a manner of minutes he's destroyed all her advances and made her crumble. That unbelievably sexy smile slowly made its way onto his lips as he leaned closer, his breath hot in her ear.

"No."

It was a whisper. Nothing more and yet it sent bolts of electricity through her body. Blair pushed back a little, just enough so she could see his eyes. They were open and clear. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as he slipped both his hands around her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is wrong, Chuck." He just nodded slowly, but did not move away from her one inch. She gave in, leaning closer as they continued into the second song. They didn't talk much after that, they simple _moved_...unaware of the arctic blue eyes following them from across the room.

It hurt. It hurt so much he had to leave. Bart turned away from the people surrounding him and headed out the side doors, relief hitting him as hard as the fresh air once he stepped out of the overcrowded room.

Charles and Blair? It had never occurred to him that his son would have any interest in the raven haired beauty. He'd always know they were friends but...

He closed his eyes and drew some air into his lungs. The cold air seemed to clear his head and the thundering of the storm drowned out the music from the hall, allowing his mind to run rampant...to return to a time very long ago.

It was a typical Upper East Side event...so much like this one it made him sick...back then he hated them...both the parties and the people. There was a storm raging outside. He was young...only a few years older than Chuck was now. She was even younger...and more beautiful than any of the other woman surrounding her.

_Evelyn – even if he hadn't known her name at the time- was resplendent in a purple backless gown and diamond earrings, her mahogany hair cascading down her back in loose curls. Her almond shaped chocolate eyes were dramatically outlined in charcoal black, accentuating her sharp cheekbone structure and full red lips. She was accompanied by an assortment of school friends and male admirers. To Bart's trained eye, she was the Queen Bee and the rest were fawning ants badgering for a piece of her attention._

_Bart was not sure why his attention riveted upon her. There were many women present- many of whom had already shared his bed and hastily disregarded him. Maybe it was because of the remote expression on her face, as if she longed to be anywhere but here among these power-hungry whoremongers and artificial assholes. Maybe it was because he could understand and empathize with her, for he had risen from humble beginnings and was often isolated at these events because people looked down on him as 'nouveau riche'. Of course he knew many of these people, but they were mere corporate contacts, not friends. They were pawns in his plan to conquer the New York skyline._

_As if Evelyn could feel his eyes on her, she twisted her head and her eyes locked upon his. He did not flinch. He merely lifted his glass to her with an incline of his head. He could see something flickering in her eyes as she said something to her followers and broke away from them, gracefully crossing the room towards the far right, briefly glancing back at him over her shoulder, before slipping into the night, and out of his sight._

_He had no choice but to follow._

_The lights were lit and the earth was wet from the recent rain. She had already made her way into the garden. He could see the faint outline of her body, her back turned towards him, underneath one of the verandas. The image pulled on the heartstring he'd never known existed until know. She seemed so lonely. He tried to be quite as he made his way over to her. _

_She heard him anyway._

"_I'm truly flattered. Imagine, being stalked by 'big bad Bart Bass'." She again glanced over her shoulder at him, laughter dancing in her brown orbs. "Oh, how the girls will gush." Her voice was smooth and laden with sarcasm as she rubbed her hands over her naked arms. He could almost see her rolling her eyes._

_He was fascinated by her._

"_I seem to be at a disadvantage...you know my name, but I do not know yours" _

"_That must be a new thing for you, not knowing something."_

"_I take it you've heard of me then."_

_She turned around, facing him with fierceness and a fire that nearly knocked him of his feet._

"_Yes, Bartholomew Bass...I know all about you." She took a step closer to him, gently lifting her dress with one hand to keep the material dirt free. Her other hand fluttered up to rest on his cheek very lightly._

_He couldn't move, or even breathe for that matter. A smirk belonging to a very enchanting siren made its way onto her ruby lips seconds before she inched up and kissed him. It wasn't a hard or long kiss. It was simply their lips touching. _

_It was unlike anything he's ever experienced._

_Before he could respond, or even move she had already shifted past him and was making her way back to the party._

"_Wait...I don't know your name?" He swung around, his eyes searching for her._

_All he needed was a name...the rest he could find out himself. She stopped a few steps from the doors. The light from inside seemed to surround her in a glow of absolute enchantment. _

"_Maybe some other time. Good night, Prince Charming." A light laugh slipped from her lips as she disappeared through the doors. _The encounter was brief...but it changed his life.

"But Nate..."

"No, Serena. He doesn't know anything. And even if he does, he's my best friend, he won't tell. He was bluffing."

"Oh, please, Nate. He's _Chuck Bass_ when have you _ever _seen him make an idle threat?"

"That wasn't a straight out threat. He simply bought the Antebellum. It's a good investment."

Bart opened his eyes, being pulled back to the present by the sound of his son's name dropping from his stepdaughter's lips in the previously whispered conversation not far from where he was standing. Their voices were getting louder as the conversation progressed. He stepped a little closer towards the side were the voices were coming from, partly because he was interested in what the hell they were talking about and partly –mostly- unwilling to go back to the party just yet, his memories of Evelyn too raw in his mind.

He could see them now. Nathaniel was leaning against the railing surrounding the tiny porch, his arms folded across his chest. Serena was pacing in front of him, her heels making a clicking sound every time she took a step.

"Maybe we should just tell her..."

"I already said no, S." Nate stepped away from the rail, taking her hands in his and forcing her to stop her pacing. He gently brushed his knuckles against her flawless skin. "It's out of the question."

"I don't want to hurt her, Nate. She's my sister. I love her, too. The longer we do this...the worse it will be for all of us." Her eyes were downcast as she pleaded with him. He simply sighed and pulled her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her trembling figure, his hand rubbing her arm in comfort. His chin rested on the top of her golden locks.

"I love you, S. I've always loved you...but I don't know how to fix this."

"Oh, Nate, neither do I." She pulled away from him, so she could look in his eyes. Her hands folded around his face. A palm against a cheek, as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his in a heartbreaking kiss.

Bart watched the two star-crossed lovers with a better understanding of what is, or rather what had been, going on for quite a while, apparently right under his nose. He turned around, shaking his head in disbelief. He really was not a very attentive father. He tries to fix things with his own son and the rest of his family falls apart. He was about to go inside when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dark shape standing closely pressed against the wall. The black dress blended so effortlessly with the night that he wouldn't have seen her if she hadn't move at the exact moment he looked at her.

He took a step forward, trying to see the face hidden in the shadows. The girl lifted her head, absolute shock and hurt was clearly visible in her dark eyes for a brief second. She seemed to gather herself quickly, though and straitened her shoulders.

"Mr. Bass."

Bart could feel his respect and admiration growing for this girl, who had clearly overheard her fiancé and best friend, and yet was completely composed and together, if you look past the frost that had settled into her eyes, that is.

"Miss Waldorf." He simply nodded in greeting. He had no clue how to help her...but he knew someone who could. A smile curved around the corners of his mouth as he made his way through the doors...this might not be so bad. He could work with this.

He looked around the hall crowded with people. Some were eating; some were talking and drinking, while most were out on the spacious dance floor, twirling away. He also found what he was looking for amongst the dancing pairs. Charles was dancing with Lily, that would explain why Blair was outside probably looking for Nathaniel...well, she found him.

Xoxo

Chuck was dancing with Lily not because he particularly wanted to but because she had interrupted him and Blair halfway through their third dance, and even if he'd wanted a fourth he'd realized that Lily was trying to save him. Dancing with another man's fiancé the entire night would not be wise, so instead of being subjected to the tedious chatter of some dim-witted damsel, he'd opted to dance with his beloved stepmother.

"She does look rather splendid tonight." Chuck simply smirked as an answer, twirling her around in a swift movement. She really did not miss a thing.

"Charles..." Her eyes turned serious as she said his name.

"Lily?" He countered with a smirk, trying to throw her of guard.

"You're playing with fire, Dear." The laughter drained from his eyes as he nodded, his eyes avoiding hers for a reason he could not understand. He had nothing to feel guilty for. He'd simply danced with her...and kissed her, once.

He was saved from further interrogations when someone lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find his father standing behind them.

"You look a little warm, Charles. Maybe you should go get some air." Chuck's eyes darted towards the door, skimmed through the hall, and back to the doors. Shit. She wasn't anywhere he could see, and neither were Nate or Serena.

"Thank you for the dance, Lily." He pressed his lips against her hand before handing it to his father.

"Anytime, Charles." He smiled tightly at them, before making his way towards the doors at a brisk pace.

The air was burning in her lungs. How could this happen? She leaned her head against the stone wall behind her, breathing in more of the freezing air as she tried to get her composure back. The thing that stung more than anything was that she wasn't even surprised. She wasn't hurting as much as she was supposed to be hurting. Her ego was bruised and she felt humiliated and betrayed...but her heart was fully intact.

"Blair?" She jumped forward pressing her hand over his mouth. They were still out here and she didn't want them hearing them. She grabbed his hand dragging him out towards the gardens and into the pouring rain.

She should have known something was off when he didn't fight her or pull to stay under the roof.

By the time they made it to the tiny veranda, they were both dripping wet. Blair giggled lightly as she shook out her hair, she wasn't sure if it due to the rain or if she was feeling hysterical. This really was the icing on the cake. Her best friend was sleeping with Nate...again.

Chuck just stood there, watching her with an odd light burning in his eyes. Her hand stilled and the laughter dried up in her throat as she realized what that light was.

He knew. She sighed, rubbing her arms against the chill.

"How long?" There was no need for her to ask the full question. He knew what she was referring to.

"I found out this afternoon."

"At the Antebellum?"

He nodded. She stayed quiet as she processed the information, nodding slowly.

"That's why you were trying to call me?"

Again, he nodded.

"Okay." Her voice was hollow but at least it wasn't lifeless.

Chuck surged off his jacket and hung it around her shoulders as a shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't from the cold, and he knew that, but this was all he could do.

"Blair..."

"I want to go to Victrola. Now."

He wanted to protest, to say no or get her to talk about what the hell she was feeling. Instead he shut his mouth, smiled and nodded. Maybe this would be a good thing.

Xoxo

She was drunk. So very, very drunk...and it was entirely his fault. He knew it too. It was the reason she was clinging to Chuck Bass, completely slammed after a bottle of Dom and numerous apple martinis, as he led her into his parent's apartment( Lily, Bart and Eric were probably still at the party..._his_ party). Why did this feel so familiar...?

For some inexplicable reason she was happy, almost giddy...or maybe just very, very drunk. A smile curved around her once red –now a lighter shade - lips. And then she laughed.

"What, may I ask, do you find so amusing?" His voice sounded like melted dark chocolate next to her ear and it sent and unexpected shiver of surprise down her spine.

Gosh, how she wanted him. It killed her, wanting him se very much and at the same time knowing that this was entirely wrong. She was _engaged_ to his _best friend_, for crying out loud! Sure Nate had cheated and lied, but that did not mean she had to compromise her dignity by behaving like a hussy. Admittedly she'd done this before but back then she wasn't _really_ cheating.

Now she was draped across this handsome devil of a man and enjoying every moment of it. His hands were on her back and it didn't really matter that his intentions were entirely innocent...hers were not. Even if she was currently _slammed, she knew _that she wanted this... Wait, why wasn't he drunk? He had been drinking a lot too.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but seeing that he started laughing, she guessed she had.

"Like I've said before, years and years of practice, my dear Blair. Plus you're half my size." He smirked as he helped her climb on the impossibly high chairs at the kitchen counter. She immediately sank down on it, resting her chin in her upturned palm. She watched him as he walked around the counter, disappearing behind it for a brief second before he popped up again, placing two cups on the marble top.

God knew, he was devious but the man had style. He walked with grace that she was a tiny bit envious of. His movements were always so smooth and flowing.

"I figured a cup of coffee couldn't do you any harm." He explained, while reaching over to switch on the coffeemaker. Blair's hand snapped up clasping around his wrist in a vice-like grip, halting the action. Chuck tensed at the unexpected touch.

"No, I want hot chocolate." She pleaded. Her full bottom lip jutting out in a pouted.

"If hot chocolate is what the lady desires, hot chocolate is what she'll get." Chuck teased, his voice just a little less smooth, as he covered her hand with his own, imploring her to loosen her grip on his arm.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Chuck went about making their drinks. Very few people had ever had the pleasure of tasting Chuck Bass' hot chocolate. It was a secret between the four of them. Only his closest friends had ever had the privilege...and darn, what a privilege it was.

"So...what were you really up to these last few years?" Blair asked just to be saying _something_, the silence starting to irritate her. Maybe she was just a little afraid of him asking her what she was feeling, or worse...if she was alright.

"I'm sure you must have read all about them on Gossip Girl or any of the numerous papers reporting on my exploits?" He mocked, the corner of his mouth curving lightly.

"Gossip Girl didn't post about you as much as I expected her to, and even if I did read a few articles about your good will endeavors...I want to know the real story." She nagged.

"That is the real story, Blair." He insisted as he walked around and placed the steaming cup in front of her. She wrapped her hands around it, drawing the heat into her body...it wasn't exactly the heat she was craving, but it would have to do.

"It can't be. I know you, Chuck Bass. You couldn't have changed overnight. " She persisted, shaking her head violently, her blurry eyes meeting his in a manner that seemed oddly sexy yet incredibly sweet and tender at the same time.

A piece of hair was stuck to her cheek and Chuck reached up, brushing it back behind her ear. Blair's body went rigid at the sudden skin-on-skin contact. His touch seared her flesh like a red hot iron. Their eyes met in an unspoken desire as his hand lingered against her flushed face. They both seem to be holding their breaths as his thumb skimmed over her full bottom lip, caressing the sensitive skin for just a moment too long. It was just long enough for Blair to wonder if the heat would turn to an inferno and devours them both... if only his lips met hers.

She kept her eyes trained on his as he guided her face towards his own. She didn't protest when he leaned closer.

And maybe, just maybe, she leaned in a little too, something inside her subconsciously remembering this moment between them. The way they were drawn to another, this subtle dance they performed...it was irresistible. _Inevitable_.

He placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head so that he could study her expression He hesitated for a moment, giving her the chance to pull away.

But she didn't. She didn't move an inch. She simply stared at him, waiting for the touch of his lips on hers.

Something inside of her warned her that this wouldn't be just any kiss. It would be different. Extraordinary.

She moistened her plump, slightly parted lips with a flicker of her tongue, daring him to continue. Wanting, needing, him to make the next move.

That was his signal. He closed the last few centimeters between them, eagerly pressing his mouth against hers. She was right. This kiss wasn't the same as before. It was the sort of kiss that seduced subtly- soft and warm. He allowed his lips to press against hers for the briefest of moments and, when he ended the kiss, it made the sound of a question mark as their lips parted.

Even as his lips abandoned hers, he kept his palm pressed against her cheek. His thumb again, sliding over her now flushed lips. The movement sent a shiver down her spine, leaving her desperate for more.

She was mesmerized, transfixed by his touch.

She sat there, breathing raggedly, silently goading him to make his move with each tiny puff of air.

Concentration glistened in his eyes. He seemed to be waging some internal battle.

So she made the next move for him. She pressed her feet against the chair she was sitting on, leaning forward and pulling his hand down from her face, twining their fingers together in one swift movement.

She had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep her from tumbling forward, but she didn't mind at all. She liked the feeling of his strong hands wrapping around her waist to steady her.

But he was still hesitant. He sat ramrod straight on the barstool next to hers, his hands on her hips, her hands around his neck. Her face so close to his she could smell him. He smelt divine. Like scotch and coffee, and musk.

His dark eyes searched hers desperately, his fingers digging into her skin.

That's when she realized that he's fighting it- the desire that was already threatening to consume him. He was trying not to take advantage of her (perhaps he had changed after all). But that only made her want him more.

She could already feel the heat pooling between her thighs.

Slowly she stepped closer, setting herself between his legs as he sat frozen. "Yesterday, in your suite, all I could think was that we would both surely burn... that this fire would engulf us both," She breathed against his lips, her eyes serious and seductive as she stroked the lapels of his jacket.

"But just because it burns doesn't mean we shouldn't try." She leaned closer pressing her cheek against his.

"I want to try, Chuck." Her voice was a mere whisper, but he was already coveting her. It was clear by the way his breathing hitched and his hands clutched at the back of her dress, as if the piece of fabric was in fact his last shred of control. Against all odds, he did not move any closer.

"I want this, Chuck. I need this...I need you." Blair placed her hands on either side of his face, her amber eyes turning a dark shade of mahogany as she pleaded with him to not be the gentleman he was raised to be, to please be the rogue she knew he could be.

"You've had more than your share of a bottle of Dom, Blair. What about Nate...?" He countered, his breath mingling with hers. Champagne and scotch. Sweet and smooth. But his hands roamed languorously up and down her back of their own volition, making his words seem inconsequential.

"For once, Bass, don't think about Nate. Think about us. Do you remember how good it felt to be together?" He couldn't answer, couldn't even look at her, but the visible lump in his throat told her that he did remember. "I think you do," she continued to taunt him, doing everything in her power to get a rise out of him. "I could see it in your eyes the moment your hand touched mine yesterday at lunch... and again when you kissed me." She pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth to prove her point. "I can see it now," she whispered as if it was the world's best kept secret, before running her tongue expertly round the shell of his ear. He could barely suppress the soft growl that was building in his throat.

"And what, exactly, are you asking, Blair?" he finally managed to ask with feigned composure, fully expecting her to pull away, to finally stop playing this very dangerous game. It was taking every fiber of his being to resist her. It wasn't in his nature to discourage willing, sexy woman. Especially not this willing, sexy woman.

"I'm asking you to ravish me," she stated with conviction. The mere sound of those words spilling from her lips sent chills of anticipation through his body.

"Blair..." His voice was hoarse, but she pressed her lips against his, cutting him off before he had time to protest.

"Make me scream..." she continued, as she pulled back from the kiss. It wasn't a question. It was a command. Her eyes were hooded and lust colored her cheeks. She traced her thumb over his now swollen bottom lip.

"Like only you can." She made sure to look him straight in the eyes as she enunciated those final words. She remembered from all those years back that the only thing Chuck enjoyed more than his own happy ending was seeing her come undone beneath him. The reminder of the way she sounded purring in his ear, the way she looked writhing with untamable pleasure, as he pounded into her, would be enough to send him over the edge. And she knew it.

The moment he caved to his baser instincts was a switch being flipped. In an instant he went from courteous, self-restrained society gentleman, to red-blooded philanderer.

She saw it in the way his mouth turned up at the corners into that too familiar smirk, in the way his eyes started to twinkle dangerously. But mostly she felt it.

She could feel the electricity crackling between them. It was an energy she'd never felt with Nate. Energy she'd only every felt with him. And, until this moment, she hadn't realized how much she needed it. How much her body had been longing for it, despite her attempts to suppress it? TO everybody else she was Blair Cornelia Waldorf, the toast of Upper East Side society. Cool, controlled, careful. With Chuck Bas, she was someone else entirely. She was the girl who liked sex games and scheming. It was a side of herself that had died years ago. But when he returned, he'd revived her, breathed new life into her limp body. And she intended to make up for lost time.

Suddenly he crushed his mouth against hers in an urgent, hungry kiss. Her lips responded instinctively to allow him access. All the while she pressed herself closer to him. She could feel his hot skin burning through his dress shirt. How many times had she dreamt about that skin sliding against her own?

His hands slipped down from her waist to the small of her back. Blair whimpered as he traced kisses along the open expanse of her throat, pausing over her jumping pulse. "My, my...someone's blood is racing," He drawled against her neck.

Blair could tell that he was enjoying this, so she rolled her hips against his for good measure. She felt his straining erection twitch at the contact and a satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You were saying, Bass?" she teased.

At that he bent down just enough to wrap his arms around her knees, making sure to shower attention on the tender flesh there. He stroked his forefinger up the back of her thigh, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Blair shuddered as he came dangerously close to her center. Then, in a single swift movement, he parted her legs and hoisted her up into his lap. A shrill of surprise and excitement fell from Blair's parted lips as she wrapped her smooth, lean thighs around his waist.

Her dress had ridden up over her hips and she didn't care. All that separated her from him was a thin swathe of lace, Chuck's pants and whatever he'd decided to wear under the fabric (_nothing, I hope_, she thought wickedly). Wanting to hurry things along, to feel him against her, to feel him inside her, she started to rock back and forth against his hardness. Blair purred in his ear as she tightened her arms around his neck in an attempt to increase her stability. Chuck assisted her by snaking one arm around her back and dropping his other hand to her bare thigh, digging his fingers in just enough to leave little pink crescents there.

Blair continued with her tantalizingly slow pace as Chuck moved his face to lavish the top of her breasts with hot, amatory kisses. Blair threw her head back in satisfaction, her loose mahogany curls bouncing in synchronization with her own movements. Nothing pleased Chuck even more than seeing Blair lose control just by his touch. He slid his hand further up her thigh, coming to a momentary halt at the swatch of black fabric. "God, Blair, you're so wet" He breathed against her ear.

She was about to reply when his fingers dipped below her panties and to caress her slick folds. A chorus of satisfied hums reverberated through the room. She couldn't tell whether they were his or her own. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Chuck stood up and stumbled down the hall towards his former-bedroom, his former lover's limbs still wrapped around him. It took them much longer to reach the door than it should have because, every few steps, Chuck would press her up against the wall impatient to be inside her, before deciding it would be more comfortable and romantic in the bedroom. By the time they had made it through the door, Blair was already making quick work of the zipper on his pants. She'd already rid him of his jacket, shirt and tie somewhere between the bar and the bedroom and they now lay in a forgotten heap outside the door.

Meanwhile, Chuck's fingers found the zip at the back of her dress. He pulled it down slowly, a question written on his face the whole time. But she didn't stop him and soon he was pulling the strap down over her shoulders and the chiffon fabric was pooling at her feet. Blair took a step towards him and he took one back. They continued this familiar game of cat and mouse until the back of Chuck's legs hit the bed and he tumbled backwards. Blair was close behind.

She sat straddling him, hands tangled in his soft chest hair, just looking into his smoldering amber eyes trying to detect any hint of apprehension. Then she leant down to press a trail of kisses against his shoulder, up his neck, and across his jaw line, until she finally asked, "Are you sure?"

His only response was to flip her onto her back, eliciting a squeal of excitement from her, and captured her mouth in a frantic, impassioned kiss. It felt just like the first time.

After hurriedly removing all her remaining underwear, Chuck hovered over her. Until then, it had been rash and desperate. Now, they were still and silent. They looked each other directly in the eyes, unspoken words passing between them. This was right and they both knew it. Chuck plunged into her with one large thrust, filling her to the hilt and making her feel complete in a way she hadn't in so long. He continued in a steady rhythm until they were both panting and sweaty, and Blair was convulsing around him. Always in step with one another, even after years apart, Chuck followed close behind. The two of them continued to make love in this frenzied way until the sun came up and they were exhausted. Then they fell asleep, tangled in a bundle of bed sheets and each other.

They were finally done fighting. At least for tonight.

**A/N: Okay, there you go! Hope you liked it. I had a lot of help from both my Beta, Plei4fun and this amazing smut writer EmiEllie , check out both their stories. Thanks so much! **


End file.
